Someone to Love
by diablosflame
Summary: Vanille's journey to earn the love of the Farron sisters. She loves them both, but for different reasons and Vanille is out to please because everyone needs someone to love, right? Light x Van, Serah x Van, Light x Serah x Van
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first try writing anything like this so constructive criticism is appreciated. Also not sure if this story is going to stay so we'll see.  
_

**Tops and Bottoms**

_All I want is for her to stop calling me that._

"Claire...ohhh, Claire."

I grind my hips further into the pink-haired woman in front of me, our naked bodies pressed together, sweat pouring down our creamy skin as our folds rub together in exciting ways. She is panting, breathless and I nibble at her neck as I thrust harder, my hips and arms starting to ache from the strain of holding up our position. "More...harder..."

I give her what she wants, sliding two fingers into her dripping sex to add to the sensation. Her body bucks in response, she throws her head back and I attack her breasts with my tongue, licking at her erect nipples until her body surrenders to me. My fingers slide in and out of her, easily with as wet as she has gotten, until I feel her tighten up. She cries out as her body shivers from the orgasm that rocks her. Afterwards she lays back utterly spent, I lay across her and tuck my head into the crook of her shoulder. Serah is a bottom, she likes to be fucked and I oblige because I like to make people happy, it makes me happy.

"Mmmm...thanks Vanille. You're the best."

_Now she remembers my name._ "Anytime, love." The morning sunlight streams in through the pink curtains and I roll over, throwing my arm over my eyes to hide from the sun. "It's already morning." I moan and hear Serah chuckle at me from her sitting position on the edge of the bed and see her wipe the hair from her brow.

"We went all night."

The light catches her hair making it shine and I look in wonder at the goddess that has fallen from on high and landed in my bed. Her soft skin glistening with sweat from her thin shoulders to her creamy thighs makes me shiver, her soft pink nipples erect from our recent lovemaking, the smile on her perfect face as she looks at me. I feel like I've fallen into a dream and I never want to wake up. Unfortunately, I just did. She gets up from the bed and puts on an oversized shirt, probably one of her sister's, and just like that our magical night is over.

"Breakfast?"

She never says yes, always busy at the schoolhouse. Since the incident she's become a schoolteacher, helping the young kids adapt to the changing world around them. A lot of them still remember Cocoon and have no idea what life is like on Pulse. The city of New Bodhum is safer than most of the planet but it still has it's troubles and that's where her sister comes in. Claire 'Lightning' Farron is the Captain of the Guard in New Bodhum, helping to police the streets and keep them safe. I love Serah, we have been close since the end of the Orphan incident, but I am definitely attracted to Lightning, something I wouldn't dare bring up to the older woman. She scares me and even after all we have been through I still don't feel comfortable talking to her.

"Sure, I'm off today."

Her answer catches me off guard, she never says yes. "Great."

She stops in the bedroom door and casts a glance back at me with those crystal blue eyes of hers and asks, "I'm going to take a shower, are you coming?"

She raises her eyebrow at the last word and I laugh aloud at the pun. "You betcha."

I run after her into the bathroom and help her out of the shirt she threw on. She turns the water on and I push her into it, she squeals at the coldness and pulls the spout down and sprays me with it. The cold water hits me and I shake it off, closing the distance between us and capturing her mouth with mine. I reach for her crotch while we tongue wrestle but she slaps it away. She pushes me against the wall of the bath and mouths 'It's your turn' before pressing against me, her knee sliding easily between my legs. I grind on it and the sensation is amazing, even as her tongue is exploring every crevice of my mouth. I grind on her knee until I'm close to orgasm, Serah breaks our kiss and slides down my body until she is kneeling in front of me with her face directly in front of my waiting folds. The water sliding down my body leaves me ready for her careful ministrations, her tongue touches me and I moan. "Mmm...Serah."

She laps at me, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed and my legs start to shake. Her tongue explores my folds as I grind into her face, willing her to go on. She enters me with two fingers, plunging them in and out at a quick pace, and I get closer to orgasm. "Ohhh...Serah." I grip her hair and push her harder against me, pressing her tongue against my clitoris and sending a wave of pleasure through my body. I ride the wave, my body shuddering until I am utterly spent, then I lean against the wall as she laps up all of my juices. After she is done cleaning me she reaches for a bottle of body wash, then slowly lathers my body with her hands before rinsing my body with the now warm water.

After she washes me I wash her, taking special care of her breasts and nethers before we towel off and get dressed. As we walk passed Lightning's room I notice the door is slightly ajar and a smell wafts out of it that is unmistakable. _Her smell, amazing._ It's enough to get me aroused again but I squelch it, no point in getting worked up again before leaving the house.

We take my car, an old model but it still functions, and head for a diner that we both know about for a little breakfast. It's a small, quaint little place on the corner of two busy streets so the sounds of traffic always seem to fill the place, the other patrons are few and far between so we have some space to talk without others eavesdropping. I've been meeting Serah like this for almost two months now and I really enjoy our time together. She's a sweet girl.

"So, do you have a crush on anyone, Vanille?"

The question is out of nowhere and I don't know how to respond. _Will it hurt her feelings if I tell her?_ I'm not sure what to say to her so I roll with one of my usual responses. "I like everybody."

"Come on, there has to be somebody you like more than the others. Someone that really gets you going."

_Your bloody sister, that's who._ But I can't tell her that, it would kill her. "No, not really. I like you." I say with a disarming smile that weakens her for a moment before her Farron reserve kicks in and she's back with more. _Bloody Farrons._

"Nobody? No one else in the whole of Pulse?"

"_Gran_ Pulse." It's a habit, something I picked up from my sister Fang while we were traveling together. "And what does it matter to you, missy?"

"I'm curious, that's all."

From the way she looks at me over her milkshake I feel like she knows something, like she's trying to get me to say it. It would feel nice to tell someone, anyone. Even Serah. "Actually, there is someone." Serah perks up at this, her attention focused on me. "It's embarassing."

"You can tell me. I really want to know."

"Fine," I take a deep breath before I say it, "it's your sister."

"_Claire?"_ Something passes through her voice, surprise, disbelief and is that jealousy? "That is a bit weird."

_Why would she be jealous?_ "Why weird? Your sister's strong and commanding, she's super hot and I'll bet she's great in the sack." _All qualities Serah would like in a lover. That's it, Serah wants someone like her sister._

"Yeah, she's great."

Again that sense of jealousy, what's with her. It's not like I even have a chance with Lightning Farron, the Ice Queen. That woman could freeze fire with a look yet gets me hot with that same look. She's a monster, a siren, a goddess. "But why her? There are plenty of available guys out there."

"Because..." I don't want to get into it with her, this conversation is already awkward enough. It's bad enough I have to tell her about my secret crush on her sister but to hear her chide me about it is too much. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

She must have sensed something in my voice or seen something in my eyes because she dropped the issue and returned to her breakfast. "Thanks for coming over, Vanille. I get lonely sometimes."

I smile at her, I know because I get lonely like that too. With Fang still encased in crystal I don't have anyone to relate to and people still look at me weird as I walk down the street, but Serah is my friend and that's enough for me. "Everyone needs someone to love, right?" _Even for just a couple of nights a week._

"Something like that."

We eat in silence, a slightly awkward silence that seems to pass all too slowly. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, maybe I've opened a Pandora's Box I can never close again. Maybe things won't be the same between us and that would hurt me more than anything. She takes my hand from over the table and with a smile and a look from those blue eyes I know that everything's going to be alright.

After breakfast we take off back to the Farron house. While not an especially large house, three bedrooms and one bath with almost an acre of surrounding land, it gleamed compared to the hovels in the downtown area, hovels that Vanille herself lived in. She had tried to find a niche, a place in the new society, but few people were trusting of her so she found herself working odd jobs to keep herself in food and clothing. It could always be worse, though, and if Vanille was anything she was a survivor. She always found a way to be happy.

She stopped in the driveway and got out of the cars. Serah walked around and gave Vanille a big hug. "I've got to run some errands in town but you can stay here if you want."

She doesn't have to say it, I know she deplores how I live but I keep telling her that it's not bad. I start to object but think twice about it, maybe it would be nice to stay here if only for an afternoon. "I think I will."

"Okay. Well if you're here when I get back we can hang out." She leans over and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

She walks to her car and I watch her, the familiar shake of her hips that I've only ever seen on two people, her and her sister. She gets into her car and drives away leaving me alone with their house. I walk in, the silence is comfortable. I'm used to the droning sounds of the city but out here on the edge of New Bodhum everything is quiet. I like it. I open the refrigerator and pour myself a glass of water from a jug inside, rummage through their scant bookshelf until I find something interesting then sit down on their couch with the glass and start reading the book.

It's a fascinating book, about a man who could change his physical appearance at will to anything he wanted to be at the time. _A useful trait, I wish I could do that. Then I could make everybody I met happy. _

I'm almost halfway done with the book when the door opens and I catch a familiar scent on the air that drives me secretly crazy. Lightning Farron is home. She unclips her belt and leaves it with her gunblade hanging on a tree in the entrance way then makes her way to the kitchen. I can see the surprise on her face when she sees me looking up at her from the couch. "Vanille? What are you doing here?"

"Me and Serah went to breakfast and she told me I could stay if I wanted."

"Oh." Lightning walks away with indifference, as if she could care less about me. She opens the refrigerator and pours herself a glass of water from the same pitcher. I unconsciously grip the cup in my hand harder when she does. "Did she say when she was going to be back?"

"No, she just said she had to run some errands."

A grunt is her only reply as she heads for her bedroom and most likely a shower. I notice how sweaty she is and how disheveled her hair is. _I wonder if she got in a fight._ I've never been one to keep my questions internalized so I blurt out. "You look terrible. Did you get in a fight?"

She shoots me a glare, a withering glare that freezes me in place but sets my heart racing. "Yeah. A Behemoth had been attacking some of the farmlands to the south so I had to put it down. Show some of these rookies how it's done." Lightning was a badass and I hang on every word of the story like my life depends on it, truly interested in hearing how her day went. Her look softens for a moment, an all too brief moment, and I see a hint of a smile cross her features before disappearing into her stoicism. "It was tough but nothing I couldn't handle."

She enters her bedroom and closes the door behind her. I return to my book and continue reading while behind me I hear the bedroom door open again and the bathroom door close. Moments later I can hear the shower running and the image of a naked Lightning in the shower ran through my head. I push the image out of my mind and return my attention to the book in my hands.

I bury myself in the book and stop only when I feel strong hands on my shoulders, kneading and caressing, that sweet smell that could only be Lightning coming from over my shoulder. I feel Lightning's face close to my neck and it makes me shiver, I get goosebumps but I don't react. "You smell like her." She takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the body wash Serah had put on me earlier. Her hands continue to knead, I drop the book into my lap and close my eyes. _I can't believe this is happening._ "You're small like her, too. Sexy." Her voice is little more than a whisper, a growl, it sends shivers down my spine and I feel a heat stirring in my belly. I've had fantasies that start like this.

I gulp, at least I'm pretty sure I gulp, and my breathing starts to get labored. Her hands wrap around my neck and trail down my shirt, I can feel her breath on my neck and it turns me on. "Lightning?" I ask breathlessly, though what the question is I'm not sure. What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Do you love me? I don't know. I look up to see her eyes, those crystal blue eyes so much like Serah's but so much harder, but she captures my mouth with hers and slips her tongue in before I can get a good look. I am swept away by the kiss and I instinctively spread my legs a little. I can feel her smile into our kiss.

She crawls over the back of the couch, she's so nimble and flexible it's startling, and pulls my legs until I'm laying under her. She's wearing a pair of jogging shorts and a muscle shirt, her creamy skin smooth from her recent shower. She looks down at me with those blue eyes, drawing me in with their song, before smashing our lips together in a passionate kiss. Her hands rove my body, groping and feeling wherever they like, my breasts, my thighs, my ass. She pulls at my shirt until it's bunched up on my shoulders and massages my naked breasts, I hadn't worn a bra since I was visiting Serah the previous night. She licks my nipple, now erect, and I whimper. She nibbles my ear and whispers, "Do you want me?"

I only have one response in me, a breathless "Yes".

"My room."

Her voice is cold, commanding and I obey. She lets me off the couch and I walk to her room. I can feel her behind me, her eyes admiring me all over. I walk into her room and feel like I'm the first person to have done so besides her. The walls are painted white, an almost blinding white, and her room is sparsely furnished with one dresser, overflowing with clothes, a nightstand, with an alarm clock and a stylish lamp on it, a simple armchair and her bed, a simple affair with two pillows and no frills.

The door closes and Lightning walks passed me and to the chair, she pulls it forward and sits down. "Strip." Another command, she likes to be in control. I start to pull off my shirt but she holds her hand up. "Slow." I slowly pull the shirt over my head, making a show of sliding it down my arms before letting it fall to the floor. I unbuckle the belt from my skirt and let it slide down my body to the floor. Now I'm standing in just my panties, Lightning urges me on with her eyes. I slide the panties slowly down my thighs until I'm completely naked, Lightning's eyes take me in and drink me like a glass of water.

The cold air of the room hits my skin and I shiver, my nipples get hard and my sex is nearly dripping. Lightning beckons me with a finger and I walk over to the chair. I sit in her lap with my legs straddling her and she wraps her arms around me. I relish her warmth and the smell of her as her hands start roving around my naked body before finally settling on my ass. She grips hard and I arch my back, shoving my breasts into her face. She takes one into her mouth and bites down causing me to cry out. She kneads my ass with her powerful hands while working on my breasts with her mouth. I'm dripping wet by now and she's noticed. "Do you want it?"

"Mmm...yes."

"Say it."

"Fuck me Lightning."

"When we're in bed you call me Claire." She shoves me away and stands up, giving me an impatient look. "Undress me." I obey, she lifts her arms so I can pull her muscle shirt off revealing a lacy black bra. I reach around her to unclip it, getting a full breath of her smell with my face in her chest, and pull it sensuously down her smooth shoulders, unveiling a pair of full breasts with nipples a soft pink like her sister's. I kneel down to pull her shorts down followed by her matching black panties then step back to admire the older woman in all her naked glory. She's everything I imagined and more.

"Get on the bed."

She walks passed me to her dresser while I get comfortable on the bed. The blankets are soft and warm and I nearly sink into them when I feel the bed shift and Lightning straddle me. She looks down at me and I feel something hard press against my thigh. I don't need to see it to know what it is. Her eyes penetrate me and I lean up to kiss her. Our lips wrestle for a moment before she shoves me back down to the bed and positions herself with the strap on at my vagina.

She thrusts and enters me with it. My back arches and I cry out, which seems to please her because she nibbles at my neck a little. "I always thought those sounds you make in battle were adorable. I can't wait to hear the sounds you make in bed." She moves her hips, pressing the strap on further into me and I groan, the sensation is amazing. She starts thrusting and I throw my head back, moaning with each thrust from her. I throw my arms around her and dig my nails into back which spurs her on and she thrusts harder, pressing her body against me.

I can feel her breathing increase on my neck, the bed starts shaking with the force of her thrusts. My eyes roll into the back of my head as my fingernails dig deeper into Lightning's back. "Ohhh...Light..."

She bites down on my shoulder and I squeal, though whether from pain or pleasure I'm not sure. "Claire, dammit."

"Ohh...Claire...harder..."

She gives me what I want, pushing me back to the bed and taking my legs in her arms she thrusts harder into me and my body starts to buck with the coming orgasm. She rides me hard as I spasm, crying out as I fall back to the bed panting. Before I can catch my breath she's on me, our lips pressed together, her tongue probing the inside of my mouth. She pulls away and the strap on slides out of me with a wet sound. She slaps my thigh and orders, "Roll over". I do as she commands and roll over, lying on my stomach with my hands at my sides. "Now stick that cute ass in the air." She puts her hands on my waist and maneuvers me how she wants with my ass in the air for her to get to. She grips hard and starts to lick my wet folds, running her tongue over me in a way that drives me crazy.

She eats me out for a few minutes, until I'm ready for her to enter me again. She puts her hands on my hips and thrusts the strap on back inside me and I realize how much I've missed it. She leans over me and grabs my breasts, kneading them while she moves her hips, getting me excited. She sits up and starts thrusting, my hands are next to my head to steady myself as I cry into the pillow that I'm lying on. Her thrusts are more powerful this way and I feel like I'm tearing apart, it's a new sensation for me but one that I'm not entirely averse to. Her thrusts increase in speed until I orgasm again, my back arches and I cry out thankful that Serah isn't home for she surely would have heard me this time.

I fall back to the bed, covered in sweat and barely able to breathe. The strap on slides out of me and I roll over to see Lightning is also covered in sweat, an arousing sight. I sit up to her and take her lips for a kiss, a kiss she allows as she undoes the strap on and lets it slide down her thighs and off her legs. I grab her breasts in my hands and massage them, earning a growl from the soldier who grabs my head and moves it down to her chest. I take one of her nipples in my mouth and suck on it, licking at the tip and feeling Lightning's body press against me. Her hand is still on my head and she uses it to push me further down until I'm face to face with her naked sex, already wet from our session "Eat me."

The smell from her is intoxicating and she doesn't need to tell me what to do. I lick at her, running my tongue over every inch of her vagina before entering it with two fingers. Her hand grips harder on my head as she presses herself further into me, I feel like I might suffocate but for the few moments where she lets me come up for air. Her back arches, pushing her perfect breasts out in an attractive way, and her body clenches as she orgasms. Her hand gripping my head tightens and it feels like she's going to pull my hair out as she cries out then relents.

Her arms fall limp at her sides and her body relaxes, her breath is short and her chest heaves. I climb up her body, kissing her stomach, her breasts, her neck and up her jaw before placing a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Claire Farron is an amazing sight and is amazing in bed, just as I knew she would be. Her blue eyes gaze into mine and I get a sense of softness, of tenderness in them before she falls into me and pushes us onto the bed. She wraps her arms around me and manipulates me into a spooning position with her body pressed up against mine. Our breathing slows down and I take her hand, holding it to my chest. I hadn't expected this today but it was an amazing experience that I won't soon forget. "Claire?" She doesn't respond and I notice that her breathing is even. She's fallen asleep. It is then that I remember a detail from earlier in the day. _Serah's coming home soon and I can't let her see me like this._

Claire mumbles something in her sleep and her arms tighten around me. I turn to where I'm lying on my back with her arms around my waist. I look down at her and run a hand through her pink hair, she's cute when she sleeps and I feel like I'm the only person to ever see her like this. I feel honored, but the clock is ticking and I need to get my clothes back on before I'm discovered.

I search around until I find my clothes, my panties and skirt punched up where I let them fall, my shirt not far from that and my shoes still in the living room where I left them, sitting in front of the couch next to the book I had been reading before my sexual encounter with Lightning.

Just in time too, as soon as I open the book the front door opens and Serah walks in carrying several large bags in her arms, most likely clothes as she loves to shop, and sets them down behind the couch. "Hey, Vanille." She leans over and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Is Claire home yet?"

_Oh yeah, she's here._ "Yeah, but she's asleep already. She must have had a rough day." _A pleasantly rough day. _"Oh." A look of disappointment flashes across her face, she must have expected to see her sister tonight. She plops down on the couch next to me and throws her head back with a sigh. "What are you reading?"

I have to look at the title, as I've already forgotten it. "The Shapeshifter's Wife."

"That's a good one. The guy on the cover is dreamy."

I look at the cover and come away disappointed. He had some handsome features but there was nothing special about him, nothing that made him attractive. He was just a man, I shrug. "I don't see it."

"Like you would know."

_What's that supposed to mean? Just because I have a crush on your sister doesn't mean I can't tell if a guy's attractive or not._ "Whatever."

My response must be cold because she grabs my hand. "I'm sorry, that was kinda bitchy."

"It's okay."

I look at the time and notice it's about to get dark soon. I yawn, I must be tired and I've still got the drive home to worry about. "Are you going to stay the night? You can sleep on the couch." Serah offers out of kindness but after the day I've had I just want to sleep in my bed. "I'm sure Claire won't mind."

_I'm sure she won't, she might even wake me up for a morning romp before she heads to work. A sexy thought but still, no. _"No, thanks though. I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you later."

We both stand and give each other a big hug. I kiss her on the cheek before heading to the front door. "Ciao." I close the door behind me and the cool night air hits me. I remember the moment of tenderness in Lightning's eyes after we made love and something I had said to Serah at breakfast. _Everyone needs someone to love._


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning Curves**

_"She's mine."_

_"The hell she is. She's coming with me."_

_Serah and Lightning are shouting at each other over a large pit of mud, both of them are pulling a rope, a rope that is Vanille. Vanille wants them both for different reasons and they both want her but that's not how it works, only one of them can walk away the victor. "Stop it Claire, you're going to hurt her."_

_"I don't hear her complaining. She likes it."_

_The both of them are wearing white tank-tops and panties, Serah's are white and Lightning's are black. Serah pulls at Vanille's arms while Lightning pulls at her legs. They each want to pull the other into the mud and claim their prize but what does the rope want? It wants them all to fall into the mud together, they might be dirty but at least they'd be together. Why can't I be happy, too?_

I wake up in my bed alone with the dream planted firmly in my mind. The last two weeks have certainly felt like I'm being pulled in different directions by the Farron sisters. Three times a week I see Serah and we spend the night together making love, but I'm also seeing Lightning with increasing frequency too. I love the time I spend with Serah, the soft kisses and hand holding set my heart to fluttering and when we make love it's like being on cloud nine with my own personal angel. I also enjoy the time I spend with Lightning, the energy and passion of our lovemaking leaves my legs like wet noodles and always leaves me wanting more. I want them both, but know that I can't have them. I will be forced to choose and I don't know that I can.

I lay in my bed until I know I have to get up, then a few minutes after that, before finally crawling out from under the covers and finding more clothes to put on as my heater has broken and the temperature is only dropping. I put on my thickest clothes, a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants with my heavy jacket, just in time to answer a knock on my door. It's one of the older ladies from my building and she's holding her son in her hands. "Please help him."

Everyone in the building knows that I'm good with medicine and so a lot of them come to me because I don't charge them too much, but never have they brought an unconcious child to my door. I feel a bit out of my league but most of the people here can't afford a real doctor and I may be the only person who can save this boy so I grit my teeth and let her in. She sets the boy down on my couch and I look him over real good, spotting an interesting mark on his side. Upon closer inspection the mark turns out to be an insect bite and I'm sure I know what kind.

Back in Oerba before Fang became Ragnarok and attacked Coccoon, I was studying under the local shaman, a woman who knew more about medicine than any doctor I've ever seen. One day a man ran into her tent while I was assisting her and laid his boy on the table. "Please help him, shaman."

She slowly got up from her sitting position and walked over to the boy. "What happened? Tell me in detail."

"I was teaching him the bow, teaching him to lead his target, when he falls over. I ran to him but he was already unconscious. I don't know what happened but you must save him."

She checked him over, found a bite and knew exactly what it was. "He has been bitten by a trap spider, not large but the venom is deadly. We must act quickly. Vanille, bring me the harwen leaf." I searched through her stocks until I found the desired leaf, a leaf with an odd oily feel to it, then bring it to her. I notice that she had cut an x pattern over the bite, she takes the leaf from me and places it over the wound. "The oils from the harwen leaf will help to draw out the poison, we cut the wound open to assist in this process." She is speaking to me, she is trying to pass her knowledge down to me and she wants to make sure I can handle anything.

"It is important that you do not panic, a good shaman must always keep her head." This is the lesson that stuck with me the most, composure.

When I find the bite I know exactly what it is and exactly what to do. My timidity sheds itself and I take control of the situation. Without a word I head to the kitchen and grab a knife from one of my drawers, it's not sharp but sharp enough to do the job, then head to my room to search through some of my samples until I find the one I'm looking for. Taking the broad leaf in my hand I return to the kid on my couch and take the knife to the bite, cutting in an x pattern just like the old shaman did. Afterwards I place the leaf over the wound and watch as the leaf does it's miraculous work and draws the poison out of the boy.

My job isn't done yet, though. I turn to the mother. "You live in this building? Take me to his room."

I follow her down brown hallways until we come to a small, one bedroom apartment a floor below me. She opens the door and I'm surprised by how clean it is. She takes me to the bedroom and I see it immediately, a small web high up in the corner of a room. On the web is the spider, a small black and orange creature that is surprisingly deadly for it's size. I take a nearby broom and crush it with the end, turning to the woman with a smile. "That should do it, now let's see about your son."

When we get back to my house the leaf has turned black and withered but the boy is awake. "Mama." The woman rushes to his side and takes him in her arms.

I peel the blackened leaf from the boy's side and cover the open bite with a bandage. The woman turns to me with tears in her eyes. "I can't thank you enough for saving him. I don't have much, but I will give you everything I have."

"Don't worry about it." This woman has a hard enough life and I'm only out one leaf, an easy reagent to procure. "Just your thanks is enough for me."

She gives me a warm smile, sets her son down on his feet and gives me a hug. I cherish it, the warm feeling that suffuses my body after helping someone. Seeing their smiles, the joy in their eyes even if it only lasts a moment fills me with such happiness that I feel like I could burst.

She takes her son and leaves, and I'm about to follow suit when my phone rings. "Hey, Vanille."

It's Serah and her just her voice is enough for me to crack a smile. "Hey to you too, sweetheart."

She giggles and I nearly start to. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. See I've got to go to this party for one of the other teacher's birthdays and I really don't want to go alone."

I can understand that. "What about your sister?" The question has so many connotations. Why can't she go with you? What if she finds out about us? What if you find out about me and her?

"She's on an expedition into Coccoon and won't be back tonight. So will you go? Pleeeease."

I can't say no to her, I can imagine the cute face she makes when she whines and it stirs something within me. "Okay, I'll be by your house around five."

"Sounds great. Bye."

"Bye, love."

Five o'clock rolls around and I find myself walking up the walkway to the Farron's front door still wearing my big jacket and wool pants. The wind has picked up and I pull the jacket closer to me. I barely knock on the door before it's opened, as if she were waiting for me. "Come inside, oh you must be freezing."

She leads me into her room and sits me down on her bed. "I have a surpise for you. Just let me find it." She rummages through a pile of boxes from her last shopping spree and takes a particularly fancy looking one out of the pile. She turns around and hands it to me, a blush making it's way up her neck and to her cheeks. "Here, I thought you could wear it tonight."

I open the box to find an exquisite backless red dress that must have cost her a pretty penny. I take it out of the box and marvel at the fabric, the length is almost cut just for me. I wonder how she did it but seeing as she and I are the same height it makes a bit of sense. "It brings out the color in your eyes."

I'm overwhelmed but humbled. "I can't take this, Serah."

"Oh, just put it on. Wear it to the party and if you still want to give it back at the end of the night I'll take it back."

A fair deal, but I won't be convinced so easily. "Deal, but I hope you're ready to return it."

"You're on, now go get changed or we're going to be late."

I go to the restroom and strip out of my clothes. When I slide the silk dress on it feels heavenly, like wearing a piece of cloud. I look in the mirror and have to double take to be sure I'm looking at myself, I look so elegant in this dress. If only Fang could see me now, she would say I look 'downright handsome'. I miss her.

I leave the bathroom and as soon as she sees me Serah throws a fit. "You...look...amazing." She ran up to me and turned me around, oohing and aahing at every sight. "It's perfect. How do I look?"

I notice she's changed into an elegant nightgown of white silk that looks fantastic on her. Her hair is flowing down her right shoulder as it always does in that way I think is adorable. She spins on her heels and something about the way the gown wraps around her slender waist leaves me stunned. "I...wow...I..."

"You're speechless." She sauntered over and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Let's go, I don't want to be late."

I go to put on my thick jacket and she scoffs, tossing me the jacket that came with the dress and that I had apprently missed seeing in the box. I put it on and follow Serah out to her car, a sleek black affair the likes of which I haven't seen since Coccoon. I reason that it must have come from one of the recent expeditions there, expeditions that Lightning leads. It couldn't have been hard for her to get a car like this but fueling it must be costing them a pretty penny. Serah absentmindedly puts her hand on my thigh while she's driving and I smile from the gesture, Serah has those little ways of touching my heart that I adore.

We arrive at the place after nearly thirty minutes of driving. It's a huge estate with a multi-storied house on top of a bluff overlooking a lush valley of greens and reds. The house itself was opulent, made of red clay pulled out of the very ground it stood on it loomed like a keep over the valley below.

Serah pulled into the driveway which was practically covered with other cars, some of them were junkers like mine so I didn't feel as bad. The car shut off and I went to get out but her hand tightened on my thigh and she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for coming with me, it means a lot to me."

"Of course." I looked into her eyes and what I saw there made me want to take her in the car right then. I keep my lust in check, filing it away under 'For Later', and walk to the front door with her. As soon as we get in Serah is accosted by people that she knows and introductions are started. Soon it comes to my turn and someone asks her about me. "This is my...close friend, Vanille."

_Close friend? What the hell is that? But what do I expect her to say, secret lover? Girlfriend?_ I can see on the faces of the people around us how that knowledge would ruin her reputation so I smile and shake a few hands while the ladies fawn over how cute I look. Afterwards Serah is pulled into the crowd and I find myself sitting in a chair alone on one side of the room while loud music pulsates through the walls. I don't know anyone here and my face shows it. After an hour of it I finally tire of sitting and set myself to exploring the place. I find the entrance to the kitchens, which I'm kindly shown out of, and the stairs to the upper floor, which I'm kindly told to stop climbing. I finally find a balcony that overlooks the valley far down below. The sun is setting over the hill on the other side and the world is full of color, so full that it seems like nothing else exists in it.

"There you are." I turn my head as Serah approaches, drink in her hand and a slight slur in her voice. She's been drinking, Serah's not usually one for it but can't help herself at social events. "I thought you were here with me?" She whines and leans on the railing next to me, I put my arm around her and she seems to brighten up. "I looked around for you but I couldn't find and I thought you might have left but then i remembered that I drove us here and..."

I look around to make sure no one is watching then kiss her to stop her train her thought. She moans into the kiss before regaining her composure and pulling away. "Sorry, babe, I just didn't like it in there."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in this position."

"Don't say that." My words are sharp, sharper than I intend them to be and she looks at me with a look of questioning. "I'm happy to be here with you."

She takes my hand. "I'm happy you're here, too." She looks inside before pulling me with her. "Come on, dance with me."

She pulls me to a makeshift dance floor as the lights go down. She pulls me close as the music starts, a melodic ensemble that sets my heart at ease. I put my arms around Serah's waist and our bodies move in rhythm. All my thoughts are on her as she puts her head on my shoulder and I hold her close. In this moment I love her more than anything in the world.

"Let's go home."

After we dance for at least an hour Serah looks to have sobered up but the bags under her eyes tell me that she's tired. I look around to see if anyone noticed how we were dancing but it seems that nobody did, everyone seems focused on their own dates. Serah says her goodbyes to her coworkers and I don't leave her side. When we leave the place it's arm in arm and I feel lighter than air. Serah pulls out her keys and I'm wondering if she's sober enough to drive. "Are you sure you're alright? You have had a few."

"I'm fine, Vanille."

I notice she's not wobbling or slurring anymore so I trust her. The drive goes off without a hitch and we're almost to the Farron house when I get an idea. I lean over the center console and kiss Serah on the cheek while my hand rubs her belly. "What are you doing?"

"Eyes on the road, Serah." I kiss her on the neck, licking and nipping at what I know is a sensitive spot, while my hand finds it's way under her dress and up her thighs to her panties. Her breathing increases and I hear a moan escape her lips but her attention doesn't leave the road. "Good girl."

I continue my assault on her neck while my hand rubs against her through her panties that are getting quickly soaked. This continues until the Farron house comes into view and I relent, saving some of that energy for the rest of the night. By the time the car stops Serah is ready to go and she lets me know how she felt about my groping by sliding over the center console and sitting in my lap. Our lips meet and I can't contain myself any longer, I want her badly.

"Carry me."

I'm not sure if I can, I'm not the strongest person and she only weighs a few pounds less than me. "I'll try." I manage to get her out of the car and pick her up but my arms give out just as we get to the door and I have to put her down. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not strong enough."

"It's okay."

I can see in her eyes that she means it and when she opens the door I slip in behind her and shove her against it. The door closes as our mouths collide and I press my body against hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and I grip her ass hard. She moans, I've been using some of the things Lightning and I have been doing with Serah to great effect. She breaks off the kiss and gives me a look that drives me wild.

"Your bed." I growl and she is willing. She pushes off the door and leads me to her bedroom. I close the door behind us and we meet in the middle, all lips and hands probing and searching. I break the kiss and turn her around, find the zipper to her dress and undo it, letting the cloth slide sensuously down her womanly curves to rest in a pile on the floor. I wrap my arms around her slender waist from behind and pull her close, kissing her neck and shoulder while she sighs. She moans when my hand reaches under her panties to stroke her wet sex.

With my free hand I pull at the strap to her bra until it slides away, I kiss the now bare skin. She reaches behind her and undoes her bra, then extends her arms and I help her remove the garment. With her breasts released from their fabric confines I'm able to devote myself utterly to them. I take them in my hands and massage them, working them until Serah is near to burst. I nibble at her ear. "Do you want me?"

"Mmm..." Is her response.

"Say it."

Her voice is little more than a moan, breathless, and it makes me tingle. "Take me, Vanille. I want you."

I walk her over to the bed and let her go, she turns around and helps me pull the dress up and over my head. I set it aside, careful not to damage it, and wrap her up in a passionate kiss. I press her to the bed and straddle her. With nimble, practiced hands she reaches around me and undoes my bra, I remove the garment and toss it haphazardly over the bed. I return to my lover, kissing her down her chin until I'm at her neck then further down until I'm kissing her bare breasts, running my tongue over her hard pink nipples and feeling her back arch with every lap.

I sit up for long enough to pull her panties off, tossing them off the bed then returning to her breasts. My free hand trails down her belly to rub at her folds, she moans when I enter her with two fingers. "Ohh, Vanille." Her cries spur me on and I pump my fingers in at out of her while still fondling her breasts. Her body starts to buck and her cries grow louder as she gets closer to orgasm until her muscles clench and she tightens up around my fingers. Her body shudders beneath me and she cries out before falling back to the bed still breathing hard.

I pull my fingers out of her and kiss her gently on the lips. She looks up at me with hungry eyes before kissing me back then starting at my neck. Her hands take my breasts and cup them. I slide up her body so that my chest is in her face and she takes one of my breasts in her mouth, sucking on it and tonguing the tip. I moan, she's incredible with that tongue of hers, and slide my panties down my leg. I roll over to pull them off my feet and toss them off the bed and Serah is on top of me. Her lips find the spot on my neck while her hands explore my body. She kisses down to my breasts and works on them before moving further down my body and stopping between my legs.

She licks at my sex and I arch my back. She is very good with her tongue. She laps at me, teasing my opening before pressing fingers inside and licking at my hardened clitoris until I can feel it coming. My body bucks against her as I ride the orgasm out. When it passes I lay back and Serah lays beside me, I put my arm around her waist and she rests her head on my shoulder. "You're amazing, Serah."

"I love you."

The words strike me like a hammer. I love her, as deeply as I've loved before, but I feel guilty for being with Lightning. I can't help but love her too. "I love you too." I mean it but the words still feel like ash in my mouth. I hold her close as her eyes close and she falls asleep.

I lay awake next to her thinking about love and just what I feel for the sisters. I find myself suddenly thirsty so I tear myself away from Serah, who curls up under her blankets after I get up, find my panties and bra and head for the refrigerator for a glass of water. As I close the fridge door I hear the front door open and Lightning comes in with her hair a mess and her uniform dirty and disheveled. She sees me behind the counter and smiles my way. "Hey, Vanille. Are you spending the night?"

"Yeah. You look like you've had a rough night."

"No kidding." Lightning drops her gear and sits on the couch, I sit down beside her. "Something collapsed and we had to fight our way out of there. It was bad."

She winces and lifts her shirt revealing a deep cut that looks terrible. "What happened?"

"I guess I got hit."

"You have to cover it up or it'll get infected. I have something in my car." I run out to my car and find a bottle of potion I mixed up myself then run back in to Lightning. I pop open the lid and a sweet smell of berries lifts up from it. I take some of the paste onto my hand and spread it onto Lightning's wounds and as soon as our skin touches I can feel a jolt of electricity through me. I look into her eyes and know that she felt it too. "Doesn't that...feel...better...?"

She answers by taking my lips with hers and I melt into her. She pulls me into her lap and I'm lost in her taste, her touch, her smell. She lifts me easily and carries me to her bed dropping me onto the bed. She strips her clothes off then crawls on me. Then I remember Serah is still in the other room. "Wait, Serah will hear."

"Then you'll just have to be quiet, won't you?"

She growls into my ear before she kisses my neck and I'm lost in her again. Her kisses trail down to my breasts, I unclip my bra and she pulls it off of me then tosses it off to the side. She grabs my breasts and starts sucking on one, she bites down on my nipple and I have to stop myself from crying out. Lightning strokes my cheek before sticking her thumb in my mouth. "Be quiet."

I suck on her thumb as a child might effectively silencing me as Lightning, no Claire, continues to work on my breasts. She pulls my panties off with her free hand, an impressive feat even for one as skilled as her and takes a quick sniff of them before tossing them off the bed. Wasting no time she plunges into me with a fervor, working her fingers into my sex until I can't take anymore and cum hard, her thumb the only thing stopping me from crying out. She pulls her fingers out of me and licks them clean, she takes her thumb from my mouth and kisses me. "Good girl."

I moan into her kiss, I've been using some of the things Serah and I do with Claire to great effect. She pushes me back to the bed and straddles me with her knees around my head. I eagerly sit up and lap at her dripping folds, relishing the intoxicating smell and taste of her. She grips the back of my head and spurs me harder, her free hand massages one of her breasts, her breathing in heavy. I reach around her legs and grab her waist, I lick at her hardened clitoris and feel her body buck. She's close. Her hand grips my head hard and her body tightens as she silently orgasms, her face contorting into awkward expressions that I find absolutely adorable.

When her body relaxes she lays down beside me, giving me a passionate kiss before laying her head on my shoulders, her arms around my waist. She'll be asleep soon, she always falls asleep after we have sex. I stroke her pink hair, so like her sister's, and ask a question that is burning me up inside, a question that scares me. "Do you love me?"

A sigh escapes Lightning's lips, though born of pleasure or frustration I can't tell. She rolls away from me. "You can go back now."

Within the simple answer are a myriad more questions but I could clearly hear the hurt in her tone. _Surely she must know about me and Serah, does it bother her that I'm with her sister? Does she secretly love me but can't tell me out of fear of hurting Serah? What does it all mean?_

I slowly, sadly get off the bed and find my bra and panties on the floor. I put them on and, with one last look to the bed, leave Lightning's room, making sure to gently and silently close the door. I sneak my way back into Serah's room and slide into bed. She curls up with me as soon as I lay down and I wrap my arms around her. I feel as though I'm being stretched way too thin but I can't help but feel like there's something going on behind the scenes, something that I can't quite see clearly. "You smell like Claire." Serah mumbles in her sleep and to me it sounds less an accusation and more a happy observance. They are strange sisters.

_Author's Note:_

_Why did I choose to write this? I'm not sure. With each fiction I've written I've tried to do something different, something I've never done before, and I have never written a smut fic before. I saw a picture recently of Lightning, Vanille and Serah together and thought 'If I'm going to write a smut fic it will be about the three of them' and voila. I'm not expecting a huge reaction as this is something of a side project for me but I appreciate your reviews and hope you continue to read._


	3. Chapter 3

**Puzzle Pieces**

"Stand your ground, dammit."

Lightning is trying to make order out of the chaos of the battlefield and her shouts ring out over the sounds of gunfire and the roar of the behemoth king that they are fighting. Their weapons are having a hard time puncturing the steel-like skin of the beast and some of the rookies fall back in panic. Lightning grits her teeth and draws her own gunblade, she hadn't intended on joining the fray but it seemed it was necessary. I almost fall to my knees right there to pray to Etro for her safety.

Lightning charges the beast, firing a few shots before leaping into the air and striking at the beast's head. She is so agile, so quick that it's amazing to see her fight. The beast throws it's head back and roads, it's focus entirely on my lover as she continuously struck it. It swiped at her with it's massive paw and is held my breath, only releasing it when she twisted in mid-air and landed safely on the ground.

The behemoth king spins around to follow her and it's tail swings around striking one of the soldiers who was running away. The boy flew through the air before smashing into a low wall. I hopped into action, running over to him and applying some of the hi-potion I had prepared for this mission. The boy thanks me, stands back up to resume fleeing and I turn back around in time to see Lightning take a nasty hit from the behemoth and fall back to the ground.

I want to run to her side immediately but the behemoth is between us and for the first time I miss being a l'cie. Then I would have been able to toss a healing spell to make sure she was okay but now all I can do is watch as she falls to the ground hard. My heart stops until she stirs then finally stands with fire in her eyes and I notice that she has torn a piece of the beast's armor away.

"Concentrate fire."

The remaining units and a few of the recruits still in earshot turn their rifles on the exposed flesh and open fire. Lightning finds her feet and joins the firing squad. Some of the bullets miss the mark and bounce away but enough find their mark that the beast throws it's head back and roars before falling to the ground with a loud crash.

The troops catch their breath and I get to work, tending to the wounded with bandages and hi-potion. I work my way across the field until I get to Lightning, she's holding her arm and side from the fall. I approach her with the first aid kit and she waves me off. "See to the others. I'm fine."

"You're the last one, sweetheart."

She smiles at me and acquiesces. I roll up her sleeves and find a few shallow cuts and I lift her shirt to find a few deeper cuts. I carefully apply the hi-potion, which seals the wound to prevent infection and dramatically speeds healing. As my hand touches her bare skin I can feel the electricity that passes between us and her smirk tells me she feels it too. "Thanks, private."

I return the smirk. "Yes, ma'am."

Lightning returns to her commander voice. "Everyone regroup and return to the convoy. We leave in five." She turns to me and says with a smile, "Shall we?"

I walk beside her back to the pair of transports and am surprised when she takes my hand and helps me into the back of the tall truck. I get several 'Thank you's and 'Good work's on my way to an empty seat towards the cab of the truck. Lightning sits beside me and we silently enjoy each other's company the whole ride back. My heart is pounding in my chest from her proximity.

We unload after getting back to the station and I follow the troops to the locker room. I feel uncomfortable changing in front of the others so I sit and listen to their conversations. Many of them are talking about their families, their lives outside of the service, a few are talking about the government and how they're disatisfied, a few are talking about Lightning and how hot she is and a few are discussing me and if I will stay as the team medic.

I remember when Lightning asked me to assist them. She had dropped by my house and it is one of our few meetings that didn't end in sex. She mentioned how the team medic was sick and she was worried about them going into battle without one. I mentioned how I had a talent for healing and she was quick to ask me to replace him. "You'll be well paid for your time. I'll make sure of it."

"I don't do it for money, Light."

"Then do it for me."

That was all it took for me to say yes and that was how I found myself on that battlefield earlier. I look around me and realize that everyone has left the locker room. The sound of footsteps echoes through the rows of lockers and I turn to face them and see Lightning on her way towards me. "You're still here?" She smiles at me, "Or were you waiting for me?"

She approaches until she's standing right in front of me. She tenderly strokes my cheek and I look up into her crystal blue eyes full of mirth. "You did good today."

"Thanks."

She is close, so close now that I can feel her chest rising and falling with her breath. I lean up and she kisses me. "Hit the showers, Dia."

"Yes, ma'am."

The next thing I know I'm being pushed towards a shower stall, Lightning's lips on mine and her hands roving over my body. She presses me against the wall and picks me up, I wrap my legs around her waist and kiss her fiercely. She grabs my ass and grips hard, pressing her lips harder against mine, her tongue dancing circles in my mouth making me moan. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her close until I need air, she lets me breathe and focuses on my neck, biting and sucking at it until I'm sure she's left a mark.

She reaches out with a free hand and turns on one of the shower heads, it starts belching out cold water. "We can't shower with all these clothes on, private."

She helps me out of my uniform, slowly unbuttoning down the front of the top and pulling it off of me. She undoes the belt and unbuttons my pants, I wiggle out of them until I'm standing in just my bra and panties then I do the same for her until we're both in our underwear. She pushes me gently into the water then joins me, wrapping me up with a deep kiss.

We're all hands, grabbing and caressing whatever we can find on the other. The water washing over us enhances the feeling of our touches. She breaks our kiss and grabs a nearby bar of soap, she gently scrubs my body with it letting the water rinse me off. She lathers up my thighs, coming dangerously close to my panties, before she hands me the bar and I do the same to her. I lather up her upper body, her tight stomach, her thick thighs and down her long legs then kiss her as the water rinses us both off.

She breaks away breathless. "Not here. Let's go to your place."

I agree and we dress and walk out to her car hand-in-hand. I'm worried that someone is going to see but she isn't, it must not matter to her if people know about us unlike her sister. Her hand is on my thigh the whole way to my apartment and we're kissing as I close the door behind us.

She leads me to the bed and tosses me onto it, crawling over me and smothering me with kisses. She practically tears the clothes off of me, then herself until we're completely naked.

"Do you still have it?"

I know what she's talking about and direct her to it. She finds it and puts it on, the black strap on that she likes to use. She returns to the bed and we start making out, I can feel the strap on against my thighs as we writhe together. She positions herself and pushes the strap on into me, I cry out and arch my back as she starts to pump it in and out with her powerful ab muscles. She leans over me and gives it to me harder, her lips assault my breasts and push me closer to orgasm. She's riding me hard when my muscles contract and I cry out as my body shudders with a powerful orgasm, one of the kind that only Lightning can bring me to.

She lays over me and kisses me gently, sliding the strap on out of me. "Your turn." I wonder what she means when she slides the strap on off and hands it to me. "I want you to fuck me with this."

"Me?" I don't have any experience with such a device but she helps me put it on, sliding it into me and clipping it to me at the sides. "I don't really know how."

"You'll catch on."

Lightning lays back and spreads her legs, just the sight of her gorgeous body splayed out before me gets me aroused again. I position myself with the strap on at her sex but she stops me. "Slow down. You can't just shove it in there, you have to get it ready. Come here." She pulls me to her and we start making out again. She guides my hands to her breasts and I need them while she moans into our kiss. I suck at her breasts, licking her nipples until she stops me. "I'm ready, give it to me."

I push the strap on into her and the feeling is amazing. She lays her head back and I attack her neck with my mouth as I move my hips, pounding the strap on into her harder. Her moans turn to cries as I press her harder, loving the feeling of power that the strap on is giving me. "That's good. Ohhh...right there. Keep doing that...ahhh." I've never heard her sound like this and it spurs me on until she tightens around the shaft and arches her back, crying out loud as her body orgasms hard.

She sits up and wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a kiss. She takes the strap on off of me and pushes me back onto the bed. She kisses down my body then starts licking at my wet folds, she's not as skillful as her sister but she makes up for it with energy, until I orgasm again and fall back onto the bed exhausted.

She climbs my body and turns me over, wrapping her arms around me until we're spooning. She kisses me along the shoulder. "See, I told you you'd catch on."

I catch my breath and sigh, "You're amazing."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

We laugh together until we can't anymore. I take her hand and hold it to my chest, I want to be here like this forever. Her voice suddenly takes a serious tone. "At first I just thought this would be fun, some casual sex and then we'd be through but as time has passed I find myself growing closer to you. I..I'm falling in love with you."

My heart leaps for joy at the words, words I've longed to hear from the older woman since we started screwing around, but my head reminds me of Serah saying the same thing. It feels like being pulled in two different directions and it only hurts more because I love them both so much. I can't choose between them, but I'm going to have to and the thought is upsetting. "I..." I can only say what's in my heart. "I love you too, Lightning."

"Stop that. Call me Claire from now on, okay?" Claire, I even love her name. "I think I'll stay here, tonight. That is, if it's okay with you."

"Of course."

"Maybe you can get some more practice tonight."

She stays the night and I do get more practice. Lots more practice. By the time the morning comes my hips are sore from the strain of it and Claire is passed out on my bed. What a night, I can't remember a night I enjoyed more. The party with Serah but that was different. Serah and I meet on a completely different level, our relationship is more intimate that our sex is but with Claire it's the opposite. I really feel connected with Claire when we're having sex, her passion and strength are what I love about her, and that's why it's so hard to choose. _We've got a good thing going right now. Why screw it up? Why can't I keep them both?_

I wake up the next morning to a familiar an empty bed. I rub my eyes and look around the room to see Claire doing her morning exercises completely nude in my bedroom. I sit and watch her for long minutes, her muscles and slick with sweat and her face is drawn in concentration. She finishes her latest set and stands back up, looking over to see me staring at her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"After last night, who wouldn't?"

"Good point." She continues her exercises and I continue to watch her, completely in awe of the woman's discipline. "I'm jealous. I wish I was strong like you."

"You could be." Claire finishes another set then brushes the sweat from her forehead. "You just have to train."

"That's too much work. I want to be as strong as you while staying in bed."

"Oh." Claire slides onto the bed and fixes me with those loving eyes. "Well in that case you have to train extra hard." She takes my hand and kisses each finger. "I can help you with that," she kisses my wrist and up my arm, "if you want me to."

I giggle. "What do I have to do?"

Her kisses climb my arm and up my naked shoulder. "I think you know what to do."

I kiss her. "I think so too." We spend the next hour having sex again and by the end I'm sore all over. "Ohh...Claire. I think you've worn me out."

She is wrapped around me and I'm lying against her. "Yeah, and it's getting pretty late. I should get going."

"Do you have to?"

My whining seems to amuse her as she smiles warmly down at me before getting off the bed and searching for her clothes. "Yes, sweetheart, but I'll see you later." She dresses, putting on the clothes I worked so hard to take off the previous night. I watch her sadly, I really don't want to see her leave. Once she's fully dressed she leans over the bed and kisses me. "Bye."

"Bye."

I pout as she walks out the door with one last look back at me then curl up under the covers to conserve the warm feeling that I've had since last night. _She told me she loves me, I've never been happier. But what about Serah? What am I going to do?_ My phone rings and I reach over to the nightstand where I have left it and check who it is. _Hope? What does he want?_ "Hello?"

"Hey Vanille, are you busy? I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat."

Hope is a friend, a good friend considering all we've been through, but I find him a bit whiny and annoying. While he lost some of that on the adventure he still maintains a certain amount of whine. _It might be nice to talk to someone about what I'm going through and Hope is a good listener._ "No, I'm free. Let's meet up somewhere."

"Sure, I'll see you there."  
We meet up at a small restaurant downtown, nothing too fancy as I'm not exactly rich and I'm not about let Hope pay for my meal. I sit down at a table and don't wait long before I see his silver hair walk through the door, still cut in that boyish way that makes him look like he's twelve. I stand to give him a hug and we sit down together. "Thanks for meeting me, Vanille."  
"No problem. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah. Friends." A look passes across his face that tells me he wanted to be more than that but, as I told him when he came to me about it, I'm not really interested. "So, what's going on with you? How are you doing?"

"I'm great. I've been helping people around my building with my medicine and even went on a mission with Cla...Lightning. It was exciting and terrifying, just like the old days." I forget that I'm one of two people to call Lightning Claire and Hope isn't the other one.

"How about money wise? Are you doing okay?"

_Why ask me that? What is his game?_ "I'm making a living. Why do you ask?"

"I just..." He bites his lip in a gesture that means he's nervous. _Don't tell me this is another come on, Hope, I already shot you down._ "I just worry about you. I know you live in the slums but you deserve so much better. Why don't you move in with me? I've got plenty of space at the house and you'd be more than welcome."

"Hope..." I can't live with you and keep seeing the Farrons at the same time. That would get very awkward very quickly. "I can't."  
"Think about it, Vanille. You'd be out of the city and wouldn't have to worry about getting mugged on the street or getting attacked. It's nice out there, you'd love it."

"I'm not moving, Hope. I happen to like where I'm at. The people in that building could use my help and I love giving it to them, whether they pay me or not. My rent isn't expensive and the building is close to the field where I gather my supplies. It's convenient."

"Vanille..."  
"Hope, I have something I want to ask you." I bite my lip, I didn't know this would be so difficult. "If you were in love with two different women, what would you do?"

Hope gives me a questioning look. "I don't know. I guess I'd have to choose one."

"But what if you can't?"

"What is this about, Vanille?" Hope leans forward over the table so we can talk closer. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because..." I know he's going to freak out, Hope always freaks out, but I need to tell someone. Anyone, even him. "I'm in love with the Farron sisters."

Hope's eyes go wide and his expression is one of utter suprise. He stammers, unable to find the sounds to produce the words that are running through his head. "Wh...wha...b...both of them?"

"Me and Serah have been together for a while now but recently Claire and I started having sex and now I'm conflicted. I don't know what to do, I love them both, Hope."

I lay all my cards on the table and Hope is stunned, he goes from stammering to truly silent as his brain tries to process what I've just told him. "Well, you can't have them both so you'll just have to choose one."

"I can't Hope, what have I just been telling you. I love Serah, she's cute and funny and we have a great time together but Lightning is so bloody sexy that I can't help myself around her. I'm in love with both of them and it's tearing me up inside. What can I do?"

Hope holds up in hands in defeat, he's as useless as always. "This is way out of my league, Vanille. I don't really know what to tell you." I bury my head in my hands and feel Hope move around to sit next to me. He puts an arm around me and my first instinct is to shove him away but I don't want to. "I've gotta say, this is out of nowhere. I didn't know you were...you know...like that."

"You make it sound so vile."

"I'm not judging. Everyone needs someone to love, right?"

The phrase catches me off guard. It's a phrase I've used often, something I learned from my mother a longer time ago than I care to remember. _Everyone needs someone to love._ She used to say it to me whenever I said I hated someone or, even rarer, when I would get into a fight. She would scold me and say, "Vanille, everyone needs someone to love so you when you say you hate someone it actually hurts you. If you love everyone then, even if they don't love you back, it won't bother you."

"They're sisters, right? They must talk to each other."

"What are you getting at?"

"What if they already know about you." The idea never occurred to me and as I think about it it starts to make a lot more sense. _Of course they would talk and maybe they would talk about me. But if that's true then what does that mean? Does that mean that they don't mind sharing me? _My heart flutters at the thought but no, it can't be true. Serah's too sweet and Claire is too possessive for that to be true.

"I'm jealous of you." Hope is back on the other side of the table, his eyes listlessly looking around. "It's hard for most of us to find one love in our lives and you found two. Lightning and Serah Farron? Damn."

"You'll find someone. You just have to be strong and keep looking."

He looks into my eyes and I can see that is just what he needs to hear. Quickly all the negative energies in his eyes are replaced with his namesake, hope. "Do you really think so, Vanille?"

"Of course." His frown gradually turns to a smile and it makes me smile, I love seeing people smile. "You're a young man, you've got plenty of time left. Just get yourself out there and you'll find someone."

I give him my biggest 'I believe in you smile' and he picks back up. "Thanks, Vanille. I don't know how but you always know what to say." _I have a lot of practice at getting people to smile. _"I hope that everything works out for you. You spend so much time trying to make everyone happy that you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Hope."

We finish our lunch and when we exit the diner the sun is still high in the sky. I say goodbye to Hope who hops into his car and drives away. I'm walking to my car when my phone rings. I see it's Serah and my heart flutters. "Hey, sweetheart."

What I hear from the other end breaks my heart. Sobbing. "Vanille, I...I..." She breaks down into tears and I want to reach through the phone and hold her close. "I can't..."

"Are you at home?"

"Y...yeah."

"I'm heading over there."

"No, wai..."

I hang up the phone and jump into my car. I'm driving like a madwoman down the streets, my car whines in protest but I keep it going. I don't know what has happened but Serah needs me. I fly passed other cars, some of whom honk but I am beyond caring right now, and out of the city towards the Farron house.

I pull into the driveway and stop just short of ramming the house, the tires squealing as they come to a noisy stop. Before then engine comes to a full stop I'm already out of the car and on my way to the door. The door is unlocked and I charge into the living room where Serah is sitting on the couch. She looks up at me with her eyes red and face covered in tears and my heart stops. "Serah, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Vanille. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

I can't imagine what she could feel so bad for, she's been nothing but great to me all this time. "I..." Her voice is choked up and hoarse. "I can't see you anymore."

Her words hit me like a hammer. _Why? Was it something I did or said? Did you find out about me and your sister and are breaking up with me because of it? _"Why?"

"I just can't anymore, okay?" Something about the way she says it seems off and I stop thinking that anything I did is the reason behind this. Serah stands up from the couch and fixes me a glare. "Go away, Vanille."

Serah stomps to her room and shuts the door. I stand still, momentarily stunned by what has transpired here. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't this. After a moment I break free and head for Serah's door. I press my forehead against it. "Serah, let me in."

"No, go away."

Again her voice sounds forced. _She doesn't want to do this, but then why is she? _"Serah, please let me in. I love you."

"Don't say that."

I can hear her resolve cracking, she doesn't want to do this. "I love you, Serah. Whatever has happened we can work it out."

"Stop...please." Her resolve is gone and she's back to crying again. "Please just leave me."

"I can't." _I love you too much to just leave. If I walk out of here now I'll regret it forever. _"You know I can't. Serah, just let me in."

I can hear sniffling and light sobbing from the other side of the door but it doesn't open. She's not going to let me in and I can almost hear my heart breaking. _This is a dream, this isn't happening. This isn't happening. _I sit down on the couch and bury my head in my hands. _Is this because I wanted too much? Is Etro punishing me for my indecent love? _That's when I see it, a piece of crumpled paper lying on the floor. I pick it up and smoothen it out, my eyes widen in shock at the words written there in a bold and flowing script.

**Stop seeing Dia Vanille or I will expose you to your colleagues.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Interference**

_Who would do this?_

I'm sitting on the Farron's couch while Serah cries behind the door to her bedroom and I'm holding a piece of paper that is most likely the reason that she is crying. _This threat is very directed. Someone had to know that me and Serah have been seeing each other and that if it got out it would be a detriment to her career. This person had to know a good deal about me and Serah's relationship and most likely know about me and Claire as well. _

My head is spinning with questions, the most urgent being 'Who could want me and Serah broken apart?' and 'What am I going to do about this?'. _And just when Claire tells me she loves me. Wait, that can't be a coincidence._ The wheels turn in my head until I come to a shocking solution. _Could this be Claire's doing? No, Serah's her sister, those two are inseparable._

Either way I think the best thing to do right now is take this to Claire. She'll want to know about this. I sigh, and about us. I walk up to the door, I can still hear light sobbing from the other side. "Serah, I'm going to talk to Claire. We'll figure this out." I press my forehead against the door, my voice is soft and wanting. "I would feel better if you came with me."

"I...can't."

"Serah, this note is directed to you. Whoever sent this could be after you and it's safer if you come with me. I don't want to leave you here alone." There is no immediate response. "Please, Serah."

The knob turns and the door opens slowly. Relief floods me at seeing her there, her face red and eyes puffy from crying. She solemnly steps out of the door and I want to rush to her, to throw my arms around her and whisper that everything is going to be alright but considering what has happened I don't. It's a surprise, then, when she comes to me and pulls me into an embrace. We hold each other, there in the living room, with no words necessary to convey the feelings between us. We are linked through love.

She looks up at me with those blue eyes that I love so much. "Claire will know what to do."

We walk together out to the car. When I try to take her hand she bats me away, most likely still nervous about the note and being seen with me. We get in her car and she drives quickly down to the station, using back ways that I didn't know about. _Most likely to avoid being seen._

We arrive at the station in record time, I have never seen Serah drive that fast before, and we head through the front doors. As soon as we enter the building I feel Serah's arm snake around my waist and her head on my shoulder, she must feel safe enough in the building to hold me again. We approach the front counter and the woman sitting behind it stands up when she sees us. "Serah, what's wrong?"

"I need to see my sister."

She seems more composed than she was in the house, maybe the drive did her some good. "She's in her office."

"Thanks."

We walk hand in hand up the stairs to the second floor, Claire's office is to the right at the end of the hall. I admire the gold stenciling on the door that reads 'Captain Claire 'Lightning' Farron'. Serah opens the door and lets go of my hand. Claire stands up when we enter the room and takes a few quick steps towards us. She sees Serah's state and scoops her up into a hug as they meet, her eyes look up to me with the question. "What's happened?" I pull the note from my pocket and hand it to her, Serah backs away from it like it's cursed. Claire examines it closely then sighs. "I should have known."

Serah returns to my side. She leans close and inwardly I freak out. _Not in front of your sister._ If Claire notices how close we are she doesn't seem to care. She lays the paper out on her desk then takes another one just like it out of the desk and sets it next to the one I just handed her. I lean over and get a quick glimpse of it.

**Stop seeing Dia Vanille or I'll kill Serah.**

This angers me. It's one thing to come after me but quite another to come after the women I love. Claire looks then over then turns back to us. "Do you have any idea who would do this, Vanille? Any jilted lovers or people out for revenge?"

I search my memory for anyone like that but can't find anyone who could possibly do this. I shake my head. "No, I don't know anyone like that."

Claire walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "I'm going to send a car to escort you home. When you get there I want you to lock the door and all the windows. Don't answer the door for anybody, got it?" I nod. "I'm going to get these to the lab, maybe we can find some fingerprints on them. I'm going to find who did this and I'm going to bury him for coming after my family."

_Does she mean Serah, or does she me too?_ Claire leans over and kisses me full on the lips, my mind goes into overdrive. _No, not in front of your sister. What are you doing?_ Serah doesn't seem to care about it which strikes me as odd. _Something's going on here._ "Stay safe, Vanille." Claire turns to Serah and wraps her in a big hug, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "You too, Serah."

Claire hits a button on her communicator and two officers are through her door within moments. "Escort these two home, make sure they get there safely. If even one hair on their heads is harmed you'll be facing demerits. Understood?"

"Ma'am."

The two officers smartly salute and while one leads me and Serah out to our car the other brings a squad car around and parks near us. Serah leads us down the back roads with the squad car close behind. It's awkward in the car, I don't know how to tell her about her sister and me but I'm curious as to why she didn't react to our kiss earlier. "Serah, I..."

"You and Claire are getting along well."

There is no hint of jealousy or anger in her voice, as if it were merely an observation to her. As if she hadn't found out her lover was sleeping with her sister. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It was my idea."

My mind is blown and I'm reeling from what I've just heard. _Serah set me up with Claire even though she loves me. Why?_ "Why? I thought you loved me?"

"I do, but when you mentioned you had a crush on my sister I saw an opportunity to do something good for you. I didn't expect her to fall in love with you."

Serah's tone falls a bit at the last and I understand now why it was that I never saw the two sisters on the same day. Serah must have planned it out. "So, what now? Are we still lovers?"

"Do you still love me?"

A simple question with a simple answer. "Yes."

"Then nothing has to change. I love my sister and I love you."

_Those two aren't the same thing, though._ "But about me and Claire..?"

"We're used to sharing."

I don't know what to say or think about that so I stay silent the rest of the drive to the Farron house. When we arrive the squad car parks on the sidewalk while I check around and make sure all the windows are barred and the front door is locked. The squad car pulls away but stops within sight of the door, our hidden guardians. I go double check everything, more concerned with Serah's safety than for my own, and when I return to the living room Serah is sitting on the couch with her arms pulled tight around herself. I sit down next to her and put my arms around her. She buries her head in my chest and I hold her close. I can't let her get hurt, not because of me.  
"It'll be okay. Claire will find them then everything will be okay."

"I know."

She looks up at me with those eyes that I love, her lips trembling ever so slightly, her comforting warmth in my arms. I can't help myself. I kiss her and she kisses me, a comforting kiss for both of us and something that we both need right now. I can feel her melt into me, all her fear and doubt disappear with such a simple gesture as a kiss. In a matter of moments what started out as a kiss becomes something more, a clash of tongues and a hand errantly placed on a bare thigh. She moans into the kiss and it lights a fire in me, a fire that we don't need right now.

I break the kiss. "Easy, Serah."

She plants butterfly kisses on my jawline, setting me aflame. "Why?"

I grit my teeth, I shouldn't need to explain this. "Because we're supposed to be looking out for someone who might come to hurt us."

"No, we're supposed to be hiding from him. Why can't we hide in my bed?"

_Oh, she's good. Logically it makes perfect sense, what's the difference between here and there? Just how loud you are during sex_. "That's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because of how loud you are."

"Okay, then what if I promise to be quiet?"

"I still..."

Suddenly the lights go out. Serah jumps and I tighten my hold on her. "Vanille?"

"Shh." Inwardly I'm freaking out but outwardly I remain in control. _A good shaman must always keep her head._ "Do you have a gun?"

Serah is shaking to spite my best efforts to calm her. "Claire, does. In her room."

"Let's go get it."

Serah shakes her head. "I can't. I'm not allowed in Claire's room."

"Serah." I can't keep all the exasperation out of my voice. "That's not important right now. I'm sure she'll be happy just to hear that you're safe. Let's go."

After some cajoling she finally agrees and we walk carefully to Claire's bedroom door. My stomach is in knots but I can't show it, Serah needs me to be strong right now. Time seems to slow as we creep our way to the door, Serah's hand is shivering in mine and I tighten my grip to calm her. I reach for the door but the door opens of it's own accord and I catch a glimpse of a familiar l'cie brand on a tanned, well toned arm.

"Fan...?" I feel a pressure on my chest and feel arms push against me, effortlessly tossing me backwards. I land on my back with the wind knocked out of me. I hear Serah scream and lift my head to see her trying to kick and squirm out of Fang's grasp but she's no match for the powerful warrior holding her. Fang holds her as easily as she would an infant, her face passive. "Fang? Why?"

She looks at me with the same care she used to and I understand the reason. She's trying to protect me, but from what? "When she gets here tell her to meet me at Crystal Hill by midnight or something bad might happen to her precious sister."

"Let me go..."

Serah screams but Fang clamps a hand over her mouth silencing her. She doesn't need to tell me who 'she' is. _Claire._ "Why?"

Her look doesn't change, a look of grim determination. "Crystal Hill, midnight. Don't forget."

With that said she merely walked out of the front door carrying Serah with her. I lay on my back for what feels like ages, unable to move from shock. My first move when I regain my senses is to reach for my phone to call Claire. "Vanille? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"She..." My voice is weak, still unbelieving what my own eyes saw, what my own ears heard. "She took Serah."

"Who? Who took Serah?"

"Fang..." There is nothing but silence over the line. "It was Fang."

"God dammit." Claire's voice is angry, angrier than I've ever heard her before and it sends a shiver down my spine. "I'll be there in five."

The phone goes dead and I lay on the floor for a while, trying to reign in my emotions that have gone haywire. _Of all the people in the whole universe I never expected it to be Fang. Why is she doing this?_ I sit on the couch and bury my head in my hands. Even when I hear the door open I don't move. "Vanille?" Claire's voice is hard and her stance is purely agressive. "Tell me what happened."

I relate to her the entire incident, me and Serah on the couch, the lights going out and our tiptoeing to find the gun in her room, Fang's dramatic entrance and her kidnapping of Serah. "She said if you don't meet her at Crystal Hill by midnight something bad will happen to Serah."

Claire growls, her lips curl in a menacing snarl that frightens me. "And you're sure it was Fang?"

"I know my sister, Claire. It was her."

"Fuck." Claire's face is twisted in anger. She draws her gunblade and thumbs it between blade and gun several times, I can practically hear her teeth grinding in her head. "She wants to meet, then I'll meet her. Nobody fucks with my family."

Claire strides towards the door. I stand up to follow her. "I'm going with you." She takes one look at me and knows it's pointless to argue. "I want to know why she did it."

"You know I'm not going there to talk to her, right?"

"I know, but still."

I'm determined and Claire can see that, can hear it in my voice. "Okay, but stay back. I don't want you getting hurt."

I follow her out to her car, Claire angrily whips the car around and tears off down the road that will take us to Crystal Hill. I used to make the journey to see my sister while she was still encased in crystal but now the trip has taken a far more sinister turn and I can't say I know how it will turn out. All I know is that I want some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is a revision. The fight scene is a bit longer and ends differently. I hope this version is more satisfactory. Thank you for reading._

**For the Love of Vanille**

The ride out to Crystal Hill isn't very long but to me it feels like hours sitting in a car next to a fuming Claire. She hasn't said a word since we left the Farron house, her face is set and her eyes seem like their going to pop out of her head at any moment. I don't say anything in fear of angering her further but I'm worried about her. I keep my eyes foward and watch the landscape, the crystal spire is visible long before we near it, stretching up to where the remains of Cocoon still hang above the surface of Pulse like an errant moon. Normally it's a beautiful sight but to me it means something different. It means confinement.

I spent what felt like weeks in that crystal prison but woke up to find it was almost ten years that I slept. In that time I dreamt of green fields and white beaches, of the crystal blue waters of the ocean with it's salty smell and it's soothing sounds. I dreamt of being with my sister while we watched and waited, though for what neither of us knew.

I dreamt that we sat together on a hill overlooking a green pasture talking about what we remembered of Oerba. We talked about the good times and the bad times, the war and the peace, the hate and the love. We talked about our adventure and how much we missed everyone. I talked a lot about Lightning and she laughed. Now she has taken Lightning's sister and we're out to find her.

The sun is setting behind the crystal pillar as we pull up, the light glancing off of it is magical even though our mood is dark. I reach my hand out for Claire's, though whether to comfort her or to be comforted by her I'm not sure. I know my insides are twisting with a familiar feeling, guilt. "I'm sorry, Claire."

Claire stops the car and fixes me a look with those blue eyes I want to melt into. "Don't say that. This isn't your fault."

"But..."

She leans over and kisses me, a simple kiss that says all she needs to say. 'I love you, Vanille. Serah loves you and it's going to take more than this to stop that from being true. Now let's go save my sister.'

Claire parked the car just down the hill and a short walk away from the base of the crystal tower. We walked carefully, every step a nerve wracking experience, towards the place where me and Fang had been frozen and where I had woken up. Claire's eyes are alert, darting everywhere trying to get a glimpse of her prey while the gunblade flashes in the light of dusk prepared to do it's duty. I walk behind her with a hand on her waist, though I try to stay calm inside I'm a wreck. On the one hand I don't want Serah or Claire hurt but on the other hand I'm worried about my sister. _What could have made her do this?_

We crest the hill and before us looms the massive pillar of crystal, a pillar with two cracks in it that had once contained me and Fang. At the base of the tower, sitting with her back against the crystal, is Serah. There are tears down her face and when she catches sight of Claire with her weapon out she calls out to her. I run forward just in time to hear her scream, "Behind you."

"Liiiightniiiing."

A bellow comes from behind and I turn just as Fang flies from the trees aiming straight at Claire. Claire reacts faster than I have ever thought possible, she spins around and her gunblade flows upward to deflect the spear thrust aimed at her chest. She twirls before they collide allowing Fang to fall passed her then falls into her stance with her blade out before her. Fang slides to a stop and turns to face her with her spear in combat position. I run to Serah's side and kneel beside her to watch the battle before us.

Both women are beyond reason and all that is left for them is the battle ahead. A battle that Fang is all too eager to begin. She strikes first, charging Lightning screaming her fury at the pink haired woman as she brandishes her spear before her. Lightning charges foward as well, her jaw set and her eyes colder than the crystal behind me. Lightning reflects Fang's weapon and they collide, Fang's strength wins out and she pushes Lightning back.

Lightning rushes forward again, faster than I've ever seen her move, and cuts at Fang who swings her spear in a wide arc attempting to knock her back. Lightning avoids it and keeps close to Fang, limiting the strength of her weapon and using her speed to pressure her. Lightning cuts once and then twice, both of which Fang manages to avoid, but the third strikes her on the upper arm and draws a line of blood and Fang's anger.

Fang roars and switches the spear to her back hand. She uses her free hand to catch Lightning's arm on her return swing and pulls her to her, smashing her in the face with a brutal headbutt. She tries to headbutt her again but Lightning brings her free hand up and punches Fang in the jaw. Fang angrily tosses her away and spins her spear back to both of her hands.

Lightning lands on her feet, her nose is broken and blood is running down her face. Fang is bleeding from a cut on her arm and her jaw is bruised. Both are breathing hard but still angry. "Why did you take Serah?"

It's the first words she has said since arriving. "Because you took my sister from me. My sweet, innocent Vanille." Vanille could hear the hurt in her sister's voice and also something she had never heard in the woman, disdain. "I will never forgive you for what you did to her."

_What does she mean? Does she mean our relationship? _

Both fighters set back up and get ready for another round. Both are still fuming and have a good feel for how the other fights. Fang charges for the flash but Lightning flips backward, staying out of Fang's spear range and making the warrior come to her. Fang, blinded by her anger, does just this and charges blindly at Lightning, who has her back against a tree. Lightning kicks off the tree and flips over Fang's head, kicking Fang in the back as she falls and slamming her into the tree. Lightning somehow lands on her feet and cuts for Fang's back. The blade cuts deep and Fang growls. Lightning goes in for the kill but Fang spins around, dropping her spear, and blocks her attack. She knees Lightning in the gut and knocks the wind out of her then punches her across the face. Lightning reels from the hit and Fang punches her again, it makes a sound that makes me sick to my stomach. Lightning isn't down yet, though. She twists in Fang's grip and wraps her legs around Fang's arms, twisting her and pulling her to the ground. Lightning puts pressure on Fang's arms threatening to rip them off and she growls.

Fang somehow rolls backwards and twists out of Lightning's grip. She tries to stomp her before she can get up but Lightning executes a deft roll and lands on her feet. The two fighters square off again, only this time without their weapons. They charge at each other, all punches and kicks. Lightning is too fast for Fang to hit but Lightning's hits don't do much to the solid warrior. They are in a veritable stalemate. Both fighters realize this and dive for their weapons. Both of them come up though Lightning's has the advantage of range. Her finger is on the trigger and both of them are breathing hard.

I've seen enough. I run as fast as I can and stand between them. "Stop this, Fang."

"Vanille." Her expression softens.

"I love her Fang."

"Don't you say that to me." She grinds her teeth, her eyes bore into me and I have to stop myself from shivering. "You're a good girl, Vanille, who would never let her do those things to you."

"I love her Fang."

"No. I won't believe it." Fang shakes her head as if trying to banish something from her mind. "When I woke up the first thing I though of was you but you weren't there so I looked around and found the city. I asked around the city if anyone had seen you until someone told me where you lived. I ran into this nice older lady who told me you had healed her son and it had made me happy to know you were doing good for the people around you. I get to your place and hear you shouting so I creep through the apartment and, what do I see? I see you bent over a bed with her fucking you. You can't tell me that you wanted that, Vanille?"

"I like it when Claire takes me. I love it when she's inside of me and I cry out because I want it more." I can see the emotions twisting inside of her clearly showing on her face. "I love what she does to me."

"And what about the younger one? Do you love her too?"

I say it without a hint of regret. "Yes."

Fang exhales. "This is not what I expected to find when I woke up. This is... too much." She looks at me with sadness and shame in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Vanille, but I don't know if I can ever accept it. Whenever I see you and her together I go back to that moment and it makes me so angry. I can't..."

"I'm sorry, Fang."  
"Don't be." She smirks at me and a tear slides down my cheek at seeing the Fang that I love come back. "You can't help who you love. I just need some time to come to terms with it."

"Oh, Fang." I run forward and throw myself into her arms. She catches me and we hold each other close for long minutes. I can't explain how much I've missed her, how much she means to me. When we were young she was all I had and now I can't imagine my life without her in it. "Why don't you come stay with me? My apartment has an extra room that I don't use."

"I guess I don't have anywhere else to go. Thanks, Van." She turns to Claire and they share a look. "I'm sorry, Light."

"I understand, but I don't forgive you." Her voice is iron, her will is steel. "If you ever fuck with my family again I will end you."

"To be fair, sunshine, you did it first." Her comment only serves to anger Claire further and her laughter doesn't help any. "I can see that's going to be tense for a while." She turns around to walk away. "I'll meet you at your place, Van. I still remember where it is."

Fang walks away, I turn around and see Serah at Claire's side hugging and kissing her on the face. "I knew you'd come for me."

"Of course, I did. You know I love you."

Claire kisses Serah back and I wonder just how deep their relationship is. I knew they were close but I didn't know they were that close. At seeing the intimate moment between the sisters I feel all of the fear and doubt and pain of the past days all at once and in that moment I can't stop myself from crying. Claire walks over to me and puts her arms around me. I cry into her shoulder until I can't cry anymore. I feel more arms around me, Serah is pressed against my back. "It's okay, Vanille. Let it out."

I cry until I run out of tears in the arms of the women I love. I look up into Claire's eyes and notice that some of her blood had gotten on my shirt. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

I suddenly feel more of her weight on me and her eyes close for a moment. "We have to get you home. Serah, help me with her."

Together we wrestle Claire, who is oddly light for all her strength, and Serah drives Claire's car home while I ride with her in the back. When we arrive home I head immediately to my car to fish out my first aid kit then help Serah get Claire into her bed. She drinks a hi-potion and falls asleep and I sit on the bed watching her. Even though it was against my sister Claire had fought for me and that touched my heart more than anything she had ever done. I run my hand through her hair and a faint smile crosses her face.

"I'm sorry, Vanille." I look up to see Serah leaning against the door frame looking at me with a sad expression. "I didn't want to break up with you. You understand, right?"

I give her my most amused expression. "Maybe." I stand from the her and saunter over to her, making sure to swing my hips as I walk. "Of course, if you make it up to me," I press against her and let my breath tickle on her neck, my hands at her waist, "then I might consider taking you back."

"Ohhh." Serah let's out a sigh as I nibble at her ear. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hit the showers, Serah."

The next thing I know I have Serah pinned against the wall, our lips are pressed together and my arms are gripping her ass hard. She is moaning into the kiss and it spurs me on. I let her down and slowly undress her as she slowly undresses me. When we're naked we step into the shower and turn it on. We make love in the shower, she takes her time with me, showing her love to me with every caress, every lick and every bite. She tells me she loves me before sliding down my slick body and teasing at my eager sex.

She laps at me and my knees legs turn to jelly, suddenly the wall I'm leaning against is the only reason I'm still standing. She grabs my ass and pulls me into her and her skillful ministrations soon have the desired effect. I cry out as my body shudders into a strong orgasm that leaves me breathless. I lean against the wall trying to catch my breath when her lips wrap around mine and take it from me again.

After we kiss she takes a bottle of her body wash and washes me. When she's done I wash her, pressing against her back and kissing her neck while I lather up her body, then letting the water wash down her. After we wash we towel each other off then head to her bedroom. She lays on her bed and I stand and look at her for a minute. "What?"

She looks up at me with eyes full of want and it stirs me up inside. "You're beautiful, you know that."

"Aww." Serah fixes me with a come hither stare. "Don't you just want to eat me up?"

I lay on the bed and straddle Serah. I lean in close and kiss her, her arms wrap around me and run down my back. "I love you." I whisper in her ear then start kissing at her neck and down to her bare breasts.

"I love you too...ohhhh."

I bite down on her nipple and she arches her back. A cry escapes her lips and I travel further down her body, kissing down her stomach and down to her waiting sex. I drink her in, her smell, her taste on my tongue, her moans and cries in my ears when I enter her with my fingers. Her legs wrap around my head and her body bucks against me. My lips and hands work on her until she heaves and cries out then falls back to the bed.

I climb back up her body and we kiss deeply. She put her arms and one of her legs around me and I hold her close until we have to stop to catch our breath. "Hey, do you want to try something?"

"What?"

"I'll be right back."

I get off the bed, feeling immediately cold without her warmth, and head over to Claire's room where she is still sleeping peacefully. I know exactly where it is, I open her drawer to find her favorite toy and take it out. I return to Serah with it on and her eyes grow wide. "I don't know, Vanille." I crawl on top of her and kiss her while positioning myself. "I haven't been with anyone like this since..."

I kiss her again. "I think you'll like it."

She mulls it over before stroking my cheek with her hand. "I trust you, Vanille. Be gentle."

I am gentle and with the practice that I've had with Claire I've become quite good at it. Soon I'm thrusting in and out of her with her moaning and heaving beneath me. I kiss at her neck until she tightens into a powerful orgasm that rocks her and leaves her sweaty and exhausted on the bed. I take the strap on off and lay down, she curls up beside me with her arms around me and her head resting comfortably on my shoulders.

"Mmm, that was great. I haven't had anything like that since Snow left."

_Oh right, weren't they engaged or something?_ "What happened to him?"

Serah sighs. "He left with his Nora friends, said something about saving the world. That was over a year ago and he never came back."

"Do you miss him?"

She gets a far off look in her eyes. "Yes and no. I loved him and I hope he's okay and doing well, but I have my sister," she kisses me on the cheek, "and you so I'm not lonely. Thanks for coming to save me, Vanille. It means a lot to me."

"You should thank your sister. She did everything, I just tagged along."

"I'm going to, as soon as she feels better."

I wonder just how Serah plans to thank Claire. They really are strange sisters.


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter was originally going to be called 'When it Rains it Snows' but after reading a certain review I just had to change the name. I am also working on a Lanille story titled 'Savages' so if that's something you're interested in be on the lookout for that. Ciao.  
_

**A Vanille Sundae**

"So when are you going to move in with us?"

I'm sitting with Serah on the Farrons' couch, my arm is around her and she is tucked comfortably at my side. Today is Sunday and Serah has the day off so she asked me to come and spend some time with her. Seeing as I had nothing else to do today and I can never say no to Serah I agreed and now we're sitting together trying to find skmething good on TV and failing.

I settle on a movie about a down-on-his luck baseball player and the woman he loves and settle back into the couch with Serah at my side. "Did you hear me?"

"Hmmm?"

"I asked you when you were going to move in with us."

The question has come up a few times, usually from Serah though occassionally from Claire, if I intend to move in with them and the truth is I'm not sure. While the offer is enticing, being so close to the women I love everyday would certainly be nice, I don't know if it's the right move. I have Fang staying in our place and I don't want her thinking I'm abandoning her, I also don't want things to get weird between me and Serah and Claire. They say they don't mind sharing me but things can get strange in close quarters and I don't want to mess this up.

"Vanille? I asked you a question."

"I...I don't know, okay. It's a big decision, especially with Fang being here. You know she still isn't happy with this whole situation." After the fight between her and Claire she had been less outspoken about her disapproval of our relationship but I could tell it still bothered her. "I still need to think about it."

"Me and Claire both want you to, you know we love you."

I kiss her on the forehead, she always says just the right things. "I love you too, sweetheart."

We cuddle together and watch the movie until the door opens and Claire walks in, still in uniform she heads straight for her bedroom to change. After a few minutes she comes out dressed more casual and sits down beside us on the couch. "What are we watching?"

Me and Serah both shrug and Claire settles into the couch, letting out a sigh of relief. Serah moves away from me so that I'm sitting between the two of them. ""How was your day, sis?"

"Boring. All I did was paperwork today, my ass feels numb from sitting in that chair all day." Claire had a lot to say about the chair in her office at work, none of it positive, yet whenever I suggest that she get a new one she is against it saying it's not in her budget. Oh well, I get to make her ass feel better later. "Speaking of," she raises an eyebrow and slides closer to me in the couch, "do you want to fool around?"

I bite my lip. Yes, I do but I'm worried that it will be awkward with Serah here. It's something I've been dreading since this relationship started. Claire leans over and kisses me on the cheek, as soon as we touch I can feel the electricity between us and I lose myself in her touch. She kisses down to my neck, her hand moves to my stomach. "Bu...but Serah..."

I start to protest when I feel more hands on me and Serah press against my other side. "I'm not getting left out." She turns my head to face her and takes my lips with hers, her's and Claire's hands are still roaming my stomach and chest.

I press into the kiss, moaning when hands caress my breasts through my shirt. "Raise your arms." It's a whisper in my ear and I obey, raising my arms over my head so skilled hands can lift my shirt off me. Once the offending garment is gone the sisters have access to my hardening breasts. Two pairs of lips assault my breasts, one on each side and the feeling is great. One of them bites down and my back arches as I inhale sharply. "I think she liked that."

I can feel hands at my waistband that dip below my pants and down into my panties. Fingers start to caress me and find me wet and eager. Claire is in front of me now, she kisses me deep and hard while hands loosen my pants and pull them away from me. My panties soon follow until I'm lying there in just my socks, socks that I had been wearing to keep my feet warm.

Claire doesn't break our kiss as two hands reach for my waiting sex, rubbing me in ways that one person just can't do. Claire smirks at me when fingers enter me and I buck and moan. "How does it feel?"

"Ohh..mmmm..." I'm beyond words as Serah kisses me and Claire starts sucking at my neck, the sensation is amazing. The fingers increase in seed until I feel I can't take anymore, then suddenly stop. Serah slides down my body while Claire rubs my thigh with one of her hands. Serah dives into me, using her tongue to great effect while her sister tweaks my nipple, the feeling is extraordinary.

Serah runs her tongue along my wet folds before plunging two fingers into me. I'm making sounds I've never made before and to spite the chill of the room I'm starting to sweat from the exertions. Claire's hand spreads me apart and Serah doubles her effort until I buck and orgasm hard.

I fall back to the couch and try to catch my breath, Serah and Claire both wrap their arms around me and I give them each an affectionate kiss. Then, in a move that surprises me, Claire cups her sister's cheek and kisses her deeply. Serah moans into the kiss and my eyes go wide, I knew the Farrons were close but not this close. "Wh...wha...what are you doing?"

Claire notices my disbelief and gives me a tender look. "Surprised? I told you I love my sister."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you meant like that." As I think about it I should have been able to read to the signs, their affectionate touching, the way Serah called out Claire's name during sex and their willingness to share me. It all makes sense now. _Such strange sisters, but their my strange sisters._

Claire moves to where she's standing behind Serah and puts her arms around her waist. "It's shameful, I know, but I can't help myself." She moves Serah's shirt aside and kisses her bare shoulder. "You always reminded me of her, so it's no surprise that I fell in love with you too." She kisses up Serah's neck and the younger girl moans. "I guess it's less shameful if you're here."

"Everyone needs someone to love, right?"

Claire smiles at me as I lift up and put Serah between my legs. With Claire at her back and me at her front we started kissing her, Claire on her neck and shoulder and me on her lips. "Mmm..." I can tell she's getting turned on by the double affection and turn up my efforts. I lift at Serah's shirt and she raises her arms. Between me and Claire we almost tear the shirt off of her revealing a cute pink bra underneath, it makes me smile how cute Serah can be. Claire's hands knead Serah's small breasts, my hands travel down to her ass and caress her while our tongues wrestle in her mouth.

Claire unclips her bra and I slowly pull it from her and toss it on the floor. With her breasts exposed Claire's ministrations have more of an effect. My hands slip beneath her skirt and grip her naked ass causing her to inhale a breath. Claire looks at me over Serah's shoulder. "A couch isn't ideal for this. Let's head to the bed."

Serah is still breathless. "Which...bed? Mine or...yours?"

Claire leans over and nibbles at her ear. "Why don't you decide, kitten?"

"Well..." I've always thought Serah looks adorable when she's thinking, her brow scrunches up and her lips purse in this cute way and I give her a kiss for it. "Your room."

"You heard her Vanille."

Claire picks Serah up by her arms and I grab her legs, she shrieks as we carry her to Claire's bedroom and toss her onto the bed. She lands on the bed laughing and I crawl over her and kiss her passionately. We make out, I kiss her down her neck and to her breasts. I can hear clothing rustle to my right then feel the bed shift with the addition of another person. I feel Claire's hands on me as she settles next to her sister. Me and Claire share a tender kiss as we position ourselves near her dripping sex.

Me and Claire together start licking and sucking at her, her moans and light cries filling up the small room. Whenever our tongues cross I feel the electricity between us and it makes me shudder. After only minutes Serah is ready to orgasm, I can feel her tightening up. Her back arches and she unleashes a cry as her body bucks in orgasm. She lays back moaning and Claire is the first to claim her lips afterwards. "Ohhh...Claire." I'm next to receive a kiss. "Vanille. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I look over at Claire who is snuggled up against her sister. "I think you're sister needs a bit of love right now."

Serah looked from me to Claire. "I think you're right."

Me and Serah crawl to Claire who spreads herself before us and I'm struck by her beauty. She really is a goddess. "I want you both inside me."

We oblige her and lay on either side of her. We both take a breast and suck and tweak while rubbing her thighs. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she lays her head back. "Ohh...that's good." Her back arches when me and Serah enter her at the same time, our fingers meet inside of her and she is moaning in ecstasy. Her muscles tighten around her fingers and breathlessly she calls out my name as she orgasms. It makes me smile that she thought of me.

"Mmm..." She kisses me then kisses Serah who lies back to the bed exhausted. "That was good, but you don't look like you've had enough." She smiles, gets off the bed and retrieves our favorite toy from the drawer she keeps it in. She slides it onto herself and lays beside me on the bed. She bites at my neck and I groan. "Do you want it?"

"Ohhh yes." She slaps my thigh and I roll over and stick my ass in the air. She presses against me and the strap on rubs lewdly against my thigh. To my surprise I feel Serah stir and position herself under me with my face in her crotch. When Claire presses into me I bury my face in Serah's folds and start to lick her as I get pumped from behind. Serah moans and Claire grunts while I'm stuck between the two sisters and when I orgasm it's the strongest one I've ever felt, an orgasm that leaves me breathless and exhausted. Serah orgasms at the same time and the two of us collapse in a pile of naked flesh.

Claire settles back to the bed and I lay at her side with Serah curled up at her other side. Before long I notice that Serah has her eyes closed and her breathing is even as she rests against her sister's chest. Claire smirks to me and runs her hand through Serah's hair. "I think we wore her out."

I lay my head against her chest and she wraps her arm around me, her other arm already comfortably around her sister. Here, together like this, I don't remember ever being so satisfied. I let out a long sigh to demonstrate this and Claire kisses me on the forehead. "That was something new. Did you like it?"

I let a gentle kiss be my answer then lay back down next to her. "I love you Claire."

"So, when are you going to move in Vanille?"

"Vanille. Hey, Vanille are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Me and Fang are walking down the street and I realize that I've been lost in my thoughts, so lost that I didn't even realize the Fang was talking to me. "Sorry, I spaced out for a second."

"I was asking you what you wanted to eat."

What to eat is farthest from my mind. "We'll find something on the way." The road we're walking down is lined with stores of all kinds, from guns and ammunition to clothing and accessories to food anything you want to buy can be bought here. As we're walking I notice my favorite clothing store and practically pull Fang towards it. "Let's go in here."

She rolls her eyes, I can see that she's hungry, but knows that arguing will just make it take longer so she acquiesces and we walk into the store. The older woman behind the counter knows me quite well now, I gave her a topical remedy for her arthritis and to thank me she gives me a discount on all the clothing she sells. "Hi, Vanille." She greets me with a smile, she is attractive for her age and her smile is radiant. "You look well. Who's this with you? A girlfriend perhaps?"

"No, this is my sister, Fang."

"Well that's nice."

She smiles at Fang while I browse through the dresses. I spot one that would beautiful on Serah, a soft pink sundress that would be perfect for the coming spring, a practically pull it off the rack. "Oh, this is perfect for Serah. She's going to love it." Fang makes a sound of disapproval and I wince. "Fang, I know that..."

To my surprise Fang isn't disapproving of my relationship, she's disapproving of a dress she is looking at. When she turns to me she sees the sundress in my hand. "Is that for Serah? She would look cute in that."

I can't help but smile. I've been tiptoeing around her lately because I know she doesn't like my relationship but hearing her say that lifts a weight from my heart. "I'm going to get it for her."

I buy the dress, at a greatly discounted price of course, then me and Fang continue down the street and stop at a small diner to eat. We place our orders and sip our drinks, my mind drifts back to the question. "You've been distracted today. Something you want to talk about?"

I sigh. "It's not something you want to hear."

"I want to know what's bothering you, Vanille."

I've always been able to talk to Fang, it's one of the reasons we're so close, but this is difficult to talk about with anyone. If I'm going to open up to anyone I suppose it ought to be her. "Serah and Claire have been asking me to move in with them. I'm not sure that I can."

Fang leans over the table, takes my hands and looks me in the eyes with a serious look on her face. "Do you want to?"

I bite my lip. "Yes and no. I love them and it would be great to get out of the slums I feel like I can do more good for people here than I can at the edge of the city. I'm conflicted."

"I haven't been the most accepting person when it comes to your relationships but I think it would be good for you to move. You deserve better than this."

"But what about you?"

"I can take care of myself. It's you I'm worried about. Do what makes you happy Van. The rest will work itself out."

She always has a way of reassuring me and after talking with her I feel a lot better about the choice because I know it's mine. Right or wrong I have to make the call and live with the consequences, no one else.

While I'm pondering my decision Fang taps me on the shoulder and points. I look to where she's pointing and see a familiar stocky frame with blond hair that is longer than it needs to be and a familiar cocky grin on a face I have fought with before. Snow sees us, waves and walks over. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Fang shrugs. "Not much, you?"

"I just got back from this huge thing, big humanitarian mission." He turns to me with a gleam in his eye. "You haven't by any chance seen Serah around have you?"

"I have." _But it's better if you don't know why._ "Why do you ask?"

"Well I kinda left on a sour note with her and I thought it might be nice to sit down and talk it out. You know, patch things up and get back to where we were."

Fang gives me a look that says 'What are you going to do?' and that's a very good question. _The real question is if Serah is still in love with him. I won't stand between them if she is._ "She works at the school now. She would like it if you stopped by."

"Awesome. Thanks, Vanille. It was good to see you guys again."

Snow walks away leaving me and Fang alone again. My thoughts dive inwards and Fang notices. "That's going to be awkward. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Van, you know that he's trying to get back with Serah, right? What are you going to do?"

"It's not up to me. If Serah still loves him then she should go back to him."  
"But don't you love her too? Won't it hurt you if she leaves you like this?"  
"Shut up, Fang." I instantly feel bad for saying that. I understand what she's saying but why does she have to keep saying it. Yes, I love Serah, and yes it will hurt me if she leaves me like this but what can I do about it? If she's happier with Snow than she should be happy. Fang stays quiet and merely looks at me, a look that flits between understanding and annoyance. "Fang, I'm sorry."

Fang moves her chair to sit next to me and pulls me into a hug. "It's gonna be alright, Van."

"I know." _I don't want her to leave me._


	7. Chapter 7

A week has passed since talking to Snow and I haven't seen or heard from Serah since then. I'm worried and I'm not hiding it well. Hope, Fang and even Claire have noticed and that's who is sitting with me right now in my living room. She has her arms around me and it is plainly obvious that I've been crying. "Vanille, talk to me." Her voice is soft, softer than I've ever heard it, and I can clearly hear the love in her voice. It makes the tears rise up again. "What's wrong, honey?"

"It's..." I shake my head. "It's nothing."

"Really? You're crying over nothing?" She clearly doesn't believe me. She kisses me on the forehead. "You know I care about you, baby, so just tell me what's wrong."

Part of me doesn't want to tell her because it's about her sister and the rest just doesn't want to bother her with something so trivial. I know that she cares, though, and that she won't stop bothering me until I tell her so I just come out with it. "I talked to Snow the other day."

"Oh," the corner of her lip curls in a snarl and to spite the threatening look I still find her adorable, "so he's back in town. Let me guess, he's trying to get back with Serah?"

I nod. "He said something like that."

"Is that what has you so worried?"

"I don't want her to leave me."

Claire holds me tighter. "She won't leave you, Van. You and her are good together and you're way better for her than he is." She lifts my chin with her hand until I'm looking up into her beautiful blue eyes. "Plus, you always have me." She kisses me and I wrap my arms around her neck. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too."

We share a tender moment together in each other's arms on the couch before she gets up, leaving me feeling cold without her warmth. "I've got to get to work, sweetheart." She kisses me on the forehead. "Serah's at work today. Why don't you go see her?"

I shake my head. "No, I wouldn't want to bother her."

"She won't mind, Vanille. She'll be happy to see you." She smirked at me. "Oh, and wear a skirt."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Claire leaves and I feel lighter now. Before it felt like it was inevitable, like there was nothing I could do, but Claire made me feel like I have a chance and Serah's worth the fight. I find my best skirt and put it on, tie my hair in the pigtails that Serah finds adorable and head out of the door.

The sun is high in the sky this afternoon, the cold of winter is being replaced by the warmth of spring, and I'm joyful as I walk to my car and struggle to get it started. After nearly a minute the engine finally sparks to life and takes me down to the school, a large two-story building that acts as primary and secondary school.

I have never been here before so when I enter I follow the signs that direct me to the main office. An older woman with white hair in a bun is waiting for me behind a desk. "May I help you, Miss?"

"I'm looking for Serah Farron's class."

The woman consulted her directory. "Miss Faron is on the second floor, the last door to your right."

She points me in the direction of the stairs and I thank her and follow her directions until I find Serah's classroom. The door has a window in it and I look through it, Serah is sitting at a small desk helping a little blond haired boy with his work. I smile, she is so cute and my heart swells with love for her, and all of the stress and anxiety I've felt since talking to Snow melt away. I love her more than anything.

I open the door and she looks up. As soon as she sees it's me she smiles brightly and stands. "Hey Vanille." She walks up to me and throws her arms around my neck. I hug her by the waist and realize how much I've missed her. "It's so good to see you." In a surprising move she kisses me on the cheek then turns to her class. "Class, this is Ms. Vanille. Say hi to her everybody."

"Hi, Ms. Vanille." The whole class speaks in unison and I can't suppress the smile on my face. They're all adorable.

"Hi, everybody." I wave and a few of the kids wave back to me.

"I go to lunch in ten mintues. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course."

I sit down in a nearby chair and watch Serah as she maneuvers around the classroom helping each student but not spending too much time with each. The door opens again and another young woman walks in with a large blue bag under her arms. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Farron."

"No problem. I'm going to lunch with my friend here, will you watch the class until then?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Serah walks over to me and I stand and follow her out of the room. As soon as the door shuts she takes my hand and I feel lighter than air. We pass by a small room, a broom closet most likely, and Serah looks around us to make sure we're alone. When she is sure we are she quickly opens the door and pulls me inside.

The door closes behind us and my back is against the wall. The room is pitch black, I can't see anything. I don't have time to ask Serah about it, as soon as the door clicks shut her body is pressed against me with her lips on mine. We kiss and I pull her in closer, expressing how much I've missed her with my tongue.

"Mmm, I missed you." Her hands are all over me, on my breasts, my stomach, my bare thighs. I'm quickly getting turned on before I remember where we are.

"Is this alright, Serah?"

"As long as we're quiet nobody will know."

Her voice is full of lust and it excites me, having heard her like this only a few times before. Her lips are on my neck, sucking at biting at me, and I have to stifle a cry. Somehow not being able to see enhances my other senses, her hands on my thighs, her breath hot on my neck, the warmth of her body pressed against mine, her whispered words of 'I love you' and 'I want you'.

She lifts my skirt and grabs my ass. "You wore a skirt today. How fortunate." I wonder how Claire knew to wear a skirt, I picture her in my place with Serah pressed against her and it all makes perfect sense. She slides down my body and pulls my panties down. "Sorry we don't have a lot of time. This will have to be a quickie."

She laps at my eager folds and I have to stifle a cry. Her tongue does things to me that no one else has, not even Claire. She is careful not to miss a spot as she pulls my thighs apart to give her more room. She is very thorough and by the time she slides three fingers into me I'm already close to orgasm. I can't contain it anymore and release a moan, it echoes in the small room and I'm instant ashamed of myself.

Serah is fast, she presses against me and kisses me deep, silencing me with her tongue while her hand continued to press in and out of me. I'm so close now and I come hard, she holds me as my body shudders unil it comes to rest against the wall.

I try to catch my breath while Serah pulls my panties back up and straightens out my skirt. She nibbles playfully at my ear. "Did you like that sweetie?" A moan is my reply and she kisses me. "I told you I missed you. Now come, I made some sandwiches for lunch and there's enough for both of us."

She sticks her head out of the door and makes sure the coast is clear before we exit the closet and close the door behind us. "It seems like you've done this before."

A smile adorns her face. "Claire used to visit me more often and we found...creative ways to express our love. This was always one of her favorites."

She led me to the teacher's lounge which was empty at the moment. She opened the refrigerator and took out a large container filled to the brim with sandwiches of all kinds and brought it over to the table. She noticed my expression and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know what I wanted this morning."

We sit down across from each other and dig into them. They are great, Serah is a good cook. We sit in comfortable silence and eat until we can't eat anymore. The conversation with Snow starts creeping back into my mind and I want to get it out. "Did Snow ever get a hold of you?"

"Snow?"

"Yeah, I ran into him the other day when I was out with Fang and he said he was looking for you. Have you talked to him yet?"

Her facial expression changes from one of serenity to one of worry. My heart does a somersault in my chest. "Yes, he came by a couple of days ago. We're going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh." That's all I can say. I know that Claire had said it would be alright but here Serah was going out with the man and all hope she had had left her. Now all she had was an emptiness inside where it had resided.

"I was going to call you. Vanille," she sighs, "will you go with me?" My expression changes from sadness to shock. "I know what he wants. He wants us to get back together." She sets her jaw and for an instant I'm reminded of Claire, the determined look in her eyes that is so similar to her sister's. "A part of me will always love him but I've moved on and I need him to understand that. I have a new love in my life." She reaches across the table and takes my hand. "You." I'm sure there is a tear in my eye. "Will you be there to support me?"

"Of course, Serah. I love you."

"Thank you." She leans over the table and gives me a quick kiss. "I need to get back to class, but I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Okay."

When I leave the school building it is with joy in my heart. I feel as if a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. _You were right, Claire. I had nothing to worry about. _Serah asked me to be there for her and that's exactly where I'm going to be.

That night I meet Serah at the Farron's house wearing the dress she had bought for me, the dress I swore to give back to her and never did. Oh, clever Serah. She meets me at the door with a hug and a kiss and I notice she's wearing the same dress she had worn to that party. She must notice too because we both start laughing.

Serah lowers her head and sighs. "This is going to be rough. I don't know how he's going to take this. I'm nervous."

This is exactly why I'm here and I make good on my task. I take her in my arms and kiss her on the forehead. "We're going to be okay, Serah. I love you and you love me, nothing else matters." I take her hands in mine and kiss the knuckles. "Just remember that you're not alone. I'll be here for you, my love."

Her smile lifts my spirits like it always does. "I know, Van. I'm glad I found you."

We share a tender kiss before we depart, taking her car downtown to a restaurant I've never eaten at. It's a luxurious place meant for luxurious people and I feel out of place but I remember that no matter how bad I feel Serah needs me so I bite my lip and enter hand in hand with her. There are few customers sitting at the tables and two or three people sitting at the bar, a relatively small crowd for which I'm thankful. If this goes badly it won't be such a spectacle.

Snow is waiting for us at one of the tables in the back. He waves and the look on his face when he sees that I'm here is one of shock. He was clearly expecting to see Serah alone. _Sorry Snow, but I'm not letting this one go. Not like you did._

"Serah. It's been so long." He practically engulfs her in a hug and I have to restrain my blood from boiling. No one touches my girlfriend but me. "You look beautiful." He gives me a look I can't read. Anger? Envy? "Hey, Vanille."

"Hey." Is my only response.

He sits down and we sit across from him. I can tell Serah is nervous, I take her hand beneath the table and she squeezes it. _Don't be scared, baby, I'm here for you._ "I was kinda hoping we could talk alone."

"Anything you can say to me you can say with her here."

I can hear the conviction in her voice and she's starting to sound more like her sister. He gathers his thoughts before he speaks. "Look, I know I messed up."

"Snow, I asked you not to go. I begged you not to go but you wouldn't listen. You just had to go." Serah is gritting her teeth and I squeeze her hand to let her know I'm still here for her. "You never listen."

"Serah, I know all that. I just...want you to forgive me."

"Okay." Serah says it so simply that neither me or Snow are prepared for it. "I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I forgive you because I'm over you."

Snow's face shows devastation on a terrible scale and my stomach churns to see it. The words must break his heart. "Serah...I still love you, and I want to be with you."

"If you wanted to be with me then you shouldn't have left." I can hear Serah's voice start to crack and a tear starts to show on her face. I put my arm around her shoulder and hold her. "But you did, and I found someone else. Vanille." She puts her arm around me and kisses me on the cheek. "I'm with Vanille now."

His face changes from devastated to stunned and his mouth stands slack. "You...you're wh...w...what?"

"Vanille is here for me, Snow. She wants to be with me, not running around the damn world on some stupid cause."

"I...I can't believe what I'm hearing." Snow's voice is still shocked but I can hear the anger rising in him. His fists are balled and I bite my lip, I have a feeling this is about to get out of hand. "I can't believe you're...with her behind my back."

"You're back was out gallivanting around with your stupid NORA friends. We're through, Snow."

"Of course we're through because you say so." Snow is getting loud now and I can feel the blood rushing to my head. "Everything ends because you say so, it's all about you. It's always been about you." Snow stands up, his fists are on the table. "You're a selfish b..."

"Hey." The word is out of my mouth before I realize it and I'm on my feet. "I'm not gonna let you talk to her like that."

His lip curls up and I suddenly realize how much taller he is than me. I don't know what I was thinking. His eyes are burning as he stares at me and his fists are shaking on the table. He's going to murder me. He slams his fists on the table and walks away muttering to himself. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I sit down and Serah sighs. "That went badly." She looks at me with those eyes of hers and I see a smile start to form. "You were really brave. I can't believe you stood up to him like that."

"I know." We laugh and all the weight of the last week is gone. We are together and that's all that matters now. "Hearing him talk like that about you made me so angry."

"I'm going to tell Claire that she's been replaced as my bodyguard."

And so a dinner that I was dreading became a romantic dinner for two. I watch Serah while she eats and it brings a smile to my face. Maybe I'm being greedy but I can't help it. Everyone needs someone to love, but I need two.

_Thank you for reading. If you like Lanille I'm writing another story called Savages. Give it a read. It's pretty good._


End file.
